


Mundo Alternativo de Thor

by AkemiMizuki



Series: El mundo de los sueños [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Multi, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki
Summary: Loki al ver un mundo en el inconsciente de su nemesis Thor, se dará cuenta que es lo que realmente siente por el
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: El mundo de los sueños [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118540
Kudos: 1





	1. Uno

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE THOR**

El hechicero abrió los ojos lentamente, adaptándose a los rayos del sol...Se dio cuenta que estaba en Midgard o mejor dicho el portal la había transportado a los sueños y deseos más profundos del rubio.

Tenía curiosidad de ver los secretos oscuros de su némesis.

El poderoso guerrero parecía no querer que él fuera a ese ensueño alterno, se negaba a que Loki viera aquellos deseos que probablemente el tronador guardaba ¿Le daba vergüenza? se comportaba muy extraño; era raro ya que siempre podía leer a Thor como un libro abierto Sabía que algo ocultaba, pero no tenía idea que exactamente

La forma como balbuceaba daba entender que ambicionaba decir algo importante y no era capaz de hacerlo, podía ver lo nervioso que estaba, ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, su corazón latía rápido al acercarse, sus manos apretaban como queriendo confesar un secreto, si bien no podía, no se atrevía por vergüenza o algo más.

El embaucador analizo al hombre, cada detalle para saber que estaba pensando. Thor siempre fue alguien impulsivo no obstante por primera vez no entendía su comportamiento, parecía el de un adolescente enamorado tratando de confesar su amor, sin embargo, el príncipe siempre conseguía lo que quería y para él nunca fue difícil cortejar así que Loki pensó que tal vez no quería estar atrapado con cierto traidor.

Al verlo allí tan tímido, no era propio de Thor; él hablaba con fluidez, nunca tartamudeaba, ni balbuceaba y era muy directo.

Al tener conciencia se dio cuenta que se encontraba tan solo con una camiseta de seda suave, era ropa midgardiana de hombre que le quedaba demasiado grande en su cuerpo delgado. La camiseta tenía el aroma de Thor así que asumió que era de él y el olor se filtraba por su piel.

Le gustaba ese perfume.

Loki tenía un cabello largo, su figura seguía siendo delgada y estilizada, llena de curvas con su cintura estrecha, sus ojos verdes brillantes que buscaban respuestas y tenían algo de confusión.

Pudo sentir las manos de Thor en su cintura, abrazándole contra su costado con fuerza, muy cerca tanto que podía escuchar su corazón latir, su aliento en su nuca, este estaba sin camisa dándole un aspecto atractivo y viril.

El príncipe de hielo yacía recostado en el pecho del tronador en esa cama enorme y blanda. Se sentía raro, con esa atracción por el cuerpo vigoroso de Thor y sentir esos millones de sensaciones extrañas llenas de electricidad, adrenalina, nerviosismo y su estómago se revolvía.

Siempre se sintió atraído por aquellos músculos sensuales, pero nunca hizo nada por el hecho de que eran familia o ya se habría acostado con él. Si no fuesen hermanos todo hubiese sido mas sencillo.

Eso era el deseo enardecido, esa exaltación e incitación terrible de besar a Thor, de estar más cerca de él, no podía apartar la vista que vagaba por el cuerpo fornido de este y se había frenado en seguir sus instintos que lo guiaban a lo meramente sexual y lujurioso. Quería ser arrastrado por ese macho y ser un desorden en sus brazos.

Trato de mantener sus pensamientos en orden y concentrarse en su misión, la búsqueda del tesseract pero solo quedó paralizado cuando las manos ásperas de Thor entraban en su camisón para recorrer su espalda y curvas en una caricia, sus dedos exploraban lentamente su piel provocando escalofríos que recorrían como electricidad en todo su cuerpo. Trato de alejarse, si bien no lo consiguió dado esas sensaciones seguían incitando a estar más cerca, reaccionaba por cada roce como fuego ardiente.

Sentía como las manos rasposas del vigoroso seguían hacia los botones de su camisa y empezaban a desgarrar la tela, quedando casi desnudo, de inmediato Loki trato de taparse no obstante Thor puso su peso en contra, tomándole de la cintura, alzándolo y comenzó a besarlo lentamente saboreando su piel, fue por su cuello, mordisqueando todo su cuerpo con su boca abierta, su lengua viajaba por su pecho mordiéndolo suavemente hasta ir más abajo chupándolo. El hechicero se retorcía sin querer teniendo una reacción y trató de dominar esas inclinaciones, sintiendo estremecerse, templando ante esa lengua traviesa.

Thor estaba complaciéndolo y era difícil pensar que estaba haciendo eso, devorando su cuerpo como un lobo hambriento con una presa indefensa, parecía tan salvaje y no podía hacer nada su cuerpo parecía dominado por ese apasionado momento queriendo más a cada momento

El embaucador pensó en las muchas maneras de matar a Thor cuando volviera de ese sueño, por tener ese tipo de fantasías eróticas, por imaginar todo eso.

Trato de calmarse, todo eso no era real entonces ¿Porque era tan placentero? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?

Debió sospechar desde esa vez en ese bar cuando Thor se puso celoso y le robo un beso, pero no pensó que el rubio le afectara tanto además él dijo que amaba alguien más ¿cómo iba saber que tenía tales deseos pervertidos?

¿Esas eran las fantasías de Thor?

¿Tenerlo en su cama para complacerlo, satisfacer necesidades carnales, deleitarse?

Todo por culpa de ese día, pero fue divertido ver a Thor enojado, verlo fuera de control, en sus manos como una presa a punto de morir. Se había equivocado, no debió encender la pasión, el deseo del príncipe del trueno.

Nunca debió tratar de seducirle en primer lugar, pero no pudo evitar esa impresión de sentirse amado por alguien o la sensación de dominación, de que lo vieran solo a él y de tener su atención.

Seguro eso se refería a Thor con las fantasías, eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirle y explicaba por qué no quería que fuera a ese mundo.

Thor quería fornicar, era su sueño después de todo... Le parecía tan surrealista.

El hombre seguía besando todo su cuerpo, acariciando sus muslos, piernas y Loki lo permitió, solo se quedó allí, aunque quisiera tirarlo por la ventana; debía seguir ese juego, necesitaba que ese príncipe le diera lo que buscaba.

Lo peor de todo sentía que su corazón iba a explotar de su pecho.

No debía disfrutarlo tanto.

-Buenos días mi amado príncipe de hielo-Dijo Thor entre jadeos-

No podía ser posible era Thor y él era Loki. Era imposible e improbable y sin embargo estaba pasando, se reprochó por no darse cuenta antes.

Odinson lo volcó con todo y sabanas para mirarle, tomando su mentón - ¿Que pasa amor? No quieres unirte a mi esta mañana

Loki se quedó viendo sin decir nada, paralizado o en shock. No estaba preparado para eso y no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación, podía con la violencia, pero no con el amor.

Thor le miro a los ojos con cariño, recorriendo su cuerpo hasta clavar sus ojos lujuriosamente en su boca, acariciándola con sus dedos y se acercó lentamente hasta tocar sus labios con los suyos, siendo dulce y suave.

El príncipe del trueno lo besó lento al principio saboreando y jugando con su lengua hasta que profundizar más besando con pasión desmedida chupando, mordiendo y devorando -Adre tu boca para mi amor

Loki no protesto quizás la primera vez que era obediente. Thor siguió adueñándose de sus labios con furia y acercando más su cuerpo aprisionándola contra él

Se detuvo solo para mirarle -Eres tan hermoso

-¿No puedo creer que digas algo así? Deja de mirarme de esa manera, es incómodo.

-Eres perfecto mi Loki, solo mío y de nadie más

El hechicero respiraba con dificultad, los besos de Thor eran demasiado demandantes, desesperados y brutales -No sabía que eras tan posesivo, no sabía...Que me amabas

Odinson puso sus dedos en su boca-Shh deja de hablar lengua de plata solo bésame y tócame

Thor tomo sus manos para que le tocara, el hechicero pudo sentir que el tipo estaba excitado.

-Creo que me estas empezando a asustar

El macho abrazo a Loki -Relájate estas muy tenso, soy yo sabes que nunca te lastimaría.

-Lo se Thor, confió en ti

-Entonces déjate llevar. Quiero hacerte olvidar de pensar, de analizar, de respirar... Cuando estas en mis brazos solo siente, cierra los ojos y déjame amarte.

Thor le beso con impaciencia, Loki jadeaba y gemía sin poder evitarlo. El hombre siguió con sus caricias que iban por su pecho y bajaban lentamente hasta tocar sus partes bajas. -Espera ¡Yo no puedo hacer esto! ¡Déjame!

El rubio se detuvo tócale los labios hinchados y su mejilla -Tienes razón estamos viviendo en la casa Stark por ahora, la última vez casi nos echan por hacer tanto escándalo. Es difícil controlarme cuando estas a mi lado, es solo que no puedo tenerte tan cerca y no poder tenerte, poseerte por completo. Loki creo que soy adicto a ti, tu aroma embriagante, sabor dulce, a tu piel tersa y a todo lo que tú eres

\- ¿Qué? Oh. Pero tú siempre dices que soy tu hermano, no lo entiendo- dijo muy confuso, aun no comprendía los sentimientos intensos de su némesis.

\- ¿Hermano? No soy tu hermano ¿De dónde sacaste eso? Nunca te he visto de esa forma -Dijo Thor

Por alguna razón esas palabras le dolieron -Eso es lo que deseas ¿Un amante? ¿Dominar mi cuerpo y mi alma? ¿Que sea sumiso a ti, que satisfaga todos tus deseos carnales? -le acuso lleno de ira y sufrimiento porque no deseaba sentirse usado como muchas veces otros hombres le hicieron sentir.

-No seas tonto...Eres mi consorte, mi mundo, mi razón, mi todo. - dijo con ternura.

-Thor tenía razón esto es una pesadilla- agrego asustado.

-¿De que hablas, cariño? Pareces asustado ¿Por qué me temes?

El jotun no sabía cómo explicarlo-Yo solo...Eh Thor es solo que... Dame tiempo

No eres hermano un día y al otro amaneces en su cama.

Es raro descubrir que la persona que odias, que te considera tu hermano, te desee.

-Puedo esperarte por siempre, aunque cada vez que te veo deseo desvestirte con mi boca. - dijo seductor el rubio musculoso.

-¿Por qué? Nunca fuiste alguien con paciencia, siempre haces lo que quieres por ser un caprichoso príncipe de oro

Thor le sonrió -¿No lo sabes? Eres muy inteligente para ignorar algo tan evidente

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo soy tu enemigo y hermano...Tú no puedes sentir esto, es imposible - dijo en negación.

-Por qué te amo como nunca pensé amar a alguien...Eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo fuiste.

El hechicero aun confundido pregunto - ¿Me amas? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

-¿Porque no te amaría?

-Hay muchas razones ¿Desde cuándo sientes eso?

-Lo dices como si fuera una enfermedad, me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi

-Maldición ¿Cómo paso esto? No debió suceder, yo soy un gigante de hielo, un monstruo, no creí que tú podrías llegar a quererme. Me rechazaste esa vez, dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien más incluso me sentí humillado y dolido

-No eres un monstruo, eres mi amado.

-¿Seguirías amándome, aunque yo no sienta lo mismo, aunque te odie y quiera acabar contigo? Si soy malo ¿de qué sirve que me quieras, que luches? Es inútil, un acto de suicidio y de idiotez

Thor le beso de nuevo suavemente, sonriendo - Eres un buen mentiroso Loki pero no me engañas con palabras cuando todo tu cuerpo te traiciona. A pesar de todo sé que me quieres de la misma manera que yo y te amaría igual si me odiaras o fueras mi enemigo.

El hechicero sabía que debía fingir, pero no era tan fácil hacer eso incluso para un maestro de la mentira, ese era Thor su enemigo, su amigo, su hermano adoptivo. Significaba tantas cosas en su vida menos su amante, pero en ese mundo él era su esposo; lo cual era raro.

Mataría a Thor cuando regresara

Nunca creyó que tendría esa clase de fantasías o deseos prohibidos.


	2. dos

**_MUNDO ALTERNATIVO THOR_ **

Thor lo miraba fijamente con una mezcla de ternura y chispas de un deseo ardiente que se notaba en la forma en la cual sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo como fuego que quemaba su piel, sus manos acariciaban suavemente su espalda haciendo estremecer por completo, iba dejándose llevar por las caricias suaves retorciéndose ante ellas.

Y aunque continuaba asustado de estar atrapado en ese mundo sabía que no podía hacer nada para impedir que Thor tuviera ese comportamiento, él era su esposo, al menos en ese mundo tenía derecho a tener ese contacto físico, debía dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera y no engañarlo o apuñalarlo por la espalda como usualmente hacía.

Loki simplemente se repudiaba por que en verdad disfrutaba de esa sensación tan placentera que le proporcionaba alguien odiado.

Además, necesitaba obtener el tesseract por eso debía seguir el juego, someterse a fingir.

Sabía que todo empezó en un bar tipo caverna en el planeta tierra, era un lugar cálido donde había muchos insignificantes y patéticos mortales bailando, él estaba tomando un trago de vino. Se encontraba allí porque quería seducir a Stark, lo había estado vigilando desde que su báculo no funcionó contra él, no podía dominar su mente, eso le pareció interesante y le dio curiosidad del ¿Por qué tenía ese objeto extraño en su pecho que impedía la magia tomar el control? Se notaba que era un hombre inteligente e irónico, es por eso que fue hasta su mansión a tratar de reclutarlo incluso en el peor de los momentos actuó con sentido del humor y tranquilo hasta le invito a un trago, se sintió atraído por ese mortal extraordinario.

Si Loki sentía atracción sexual, lo que hacía era resolverla.

El hechicero quería divertirse también quizá acostarse con alguien para liberar tensión y conociendo a su enemigo sabía muy bien que caería en sus artimañas fácilmente, pero no contaba con que estaba en compañía de su molesto compañero de equipo y mayor enemigo Thor, le enojaba que siempre anduviera arruinando sus planes incluso su vida íntima.

A Loki no le importó esa odiosa presencia, lo ignoró completamente y se dirigió hacia Stark sin ni siquiera mirar al tronador, tenía un solo objetivo de conquista así que no perdió el tiempo empezó con sonrisas sutiles, bailes exóticos y miradas picaras. Cuando Tony se acercó a hablarle de esa manera juguetona que le gustó, establecieron una conversación inteligente como traviesa. Loki jalando su corbata para acercarlo más a él, parecían llevarse bien y fueron a bailar, sus cuerpos juntos en ese baile sensual como provocativo, quería llevarlo a su cama para saborear las delicias de la humanidad.

Seducir era sencillo.

El hechicero podía sentir la intensa mirada de Thor vigilando cada movimiento, no apartaba su vista ni un momento.

Evidentemente se encontraba enojado, pero eso más bien entretenía a su antagonista, jugar con su amigo vengador enfrente de él realmente molestaba al tronador por esa razón Loki cambio sus planes para limitarse a fastidiar.

Se arqueo mirando de reojo las reacciones de su hermano; se fue acercando más a Tony, podía sentir su aliento, sus labios apenas se rosaron antes de que el rubio estuviera allí lleno de celos e ira y decidiera entrometerse.

El azabache ya lo conocía, él era sobreprotector aún tenía viejas actitudes ridículas de hermano mayor y era muy exagerado, tenía esa misma actitud cuando salió con Fandral y esa relación no duro mucho por lo mismo.

El príncipe del trueno tomó de la muñeca a Loki bruscamente arrastrándolo lejos sin importar los insultos, ni que todas las personas los estaban viendo, fue separándolo de los brazos de Stark que rodeaban su cintura y este se quedó confundido dado que Thor lo empujó, dirigiéndole esa mirada llena de fuego, tan salvaje como si estuviera con algo que era del tronador o quería tener, que deseaba fervientemente.

Tony retrocedió de inmediato, no quería pelear con el rubio sin armadura.

Se notaba por la tensión en el aire que estaba a punto de matar a cualquiera que se acercara o interviniera con ellos.

Esa mirada era de advertencia. Era una forma de decir a todos que el villano era alguien intocable, que se encontraban en su territorio o más bien pisando terreno prohibido al estar cerca de su hermano incluso los demás hombres lo sabían, era irresistible, pero al ver el carácter posesivo de Thor ¡Nadie nunca se le iba a acercar y con toda la razón esa actitud representaba una cosa celos desmedidos! Stark sintió que cometió un error al acercarse a alguien que parecía tan importante para el rubio vengador, este parecía querer darle un puñetazo.

Era de noche, el viento soplaba lentamente y había una luz suave de fondo.

Ambos yacían afueras de ese bar, lejos de las personas que pasaban por allí. Thor lo esquino en la pared con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, se mantenían de frente muy cerca así que Loki se encontraba incómodo y fue consciente de que el príncipe se veía muy atractivo; trato de eliminar esos pensamientos que no sabía de donde habían llegado, se limitó a esperar que Thor hablara, gritara o lo regañara por intentar tener relaciones sexuales con su hermano de armas.

Si bien el tronador no se puso histérico tal como creía.

Eso fue extraño.

Ni siquiera decía una palabra entonces el hechicero pudo notar la excitación, se dio cuenta que este lo miraba diferente a lo usual de una manera salvaje, enardecida, llena de pasión y deseo. Jamás en toda su vida el príncipe lo había observado de tal forma incluso le hizo tener escalofríos, era casi un depredador enfadado y en descontrol.

Thor era impulsivo siempre actuando por instinto.

La empujo contra la pared muy fuerte, podía sentir su corazón que latía frenéticamente, sabía que el rubio siempre era brusco cuando se enojaba luego empalagoso con sus charlas fraternales, que ya no importaban en lo más mínimo. Pero eso era diferente quizás porque era la primera vez que seducía a alguien frente a él, es verdad que salió con Fandral sin embargo lo hicieron en secreto.

Podía sentir su intensa mirada vagando por su cuerpo y su repentino desatino, esa lujuria aun como tomaba su cuerpo era apasionado.

Este se acercó más todo su cuerpo lo hizo atrapado entre Thor y la pared. Loki lo miró desconcertado sin saber que exactamente debía hacer entonces este olió su cabello largo poniendo su barbilla en su hombro, su mano parecía viajar sobre su ropa, recorriendo las curvas, lo alzo un poco en esa pared teniendo una posición vergonzosa friccionando, su pierna subía para abrir sus piernas y tocarle indecorosamente.

El hombre era poderoso, lo tenía aprisionado contra él todavía con su barbilla en su hombro empezó a desplazarse por su cuello mordiendo como si fuese un manjar exquisito, para luego adueñarse de sus labios de forma tan violenta que golpeo contra esa pared y el hechicero dudo en seguirle el ritmo pero por ultimo aceptó ese beso que más bien parecía como un choque entre dos fuerzas opuestas que colisionaban entre sí, no se esperaba tanta pasión sin embargo ese cuerpo testarudo acepto por completo ese afecto y no solo eso, quería ese contacto desesperadamente...Yacía fuera de control simplemente esperando más de ese fuego que sentía.

Era como que todo su ser deseaba a Thor, nunca se había sentido de esa manera teniendo atracción destructiva y feroz.

Se sentía amado por primera vez en su vida y olvido que ese musculoso era la persona que odiaba o quería destruir, por dejarse llevar por la emoción y ese momento mágico entre los dos.

Thor simplemente lo beso con tal fuerza, vigor e intensidad como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie porque él quería a Loki aunque este fuese malvado, pretendía demostrarle amor. El tronador con otras mujeres debía tener cuidado de no quebrarla, pero este era un gigante de hielo muy fuerte capaz de resistir cualquier golpe, su sabor era a magia pura a hielo y veneno.

El hechicero pudo engatusar a hombres para luego matarlos sin piedad, hasta con el gran maestro que le había dado lujos y poder, pero con Odinson fue diferente porque el príncipe dorado era especial incluso siendo su enemigo ellos se conocían desde niños, tenían ese enlace fraternal de amistad que se rompió por la enemistad que surgió como mala hierba arrasando con todo.

El hombre le gustaba demostrar que era mejor que el tronador en todos los aspectos es por lo que parecían luchar por el control, en ese momento se besaban tomando el tiempo de saborear hasta sus lenguas bailaban... Sus cuerpos y almas parecían querer fusionarse, fundirse entre sí.

Le resultaba divertido tener a Thor descontrolado en sus manos, quiso ser el fuerte entre ellos así que lo mordía, besaba con salvajismo, brutalidad haciendo esa electricidad con magia y este no se quedaba atrás, ya que iba al mismo ritmo frenético.

Loki se arqueo y puso sus brazos en los hombros de Thor envolviendo sus largas piernas en su cadera con el fin de sentirlo más, apoyado tan solo en esa pared.

Al seguir con toda esa locura ninguno ponía fin, estaban demasiado ocupados dando rienda suelta a sus deseos

El jotun le mordió en el cuello como hacía con esos pobres tipos antes de matarlos marcándoles, después de todo aquel derroche de pasión se detuvo porque no podía ser, se supone el tronador era su hermano... Una relación así era prohibido, un pecado demasiado severo.

Por mucho que le gustaba se alejó jadeando entonces Thor murmuro algo de que amaba alguien probablemente la mortal y había sido un error ¿Por qué tenía que decir aquello tan cruelmente?

Eso le dolió, se sintió utilizado por él

Como si toda su vida se resumiera en no ser amado y solo ser una reliquia robada o un juguete de alguien más... Thor era igual a todos los hombres que había estado, únicamente querían su cuerpo y acostarse con él porque era bueno en la cama.

¿Por qué no podía ser importante para alguien? Solo tomaban placer luego le dejaban tal si no valiese nada.

¿Tenía algo mal? ¿Por qué nadie le amaba?

No podía creer que su supuesto hermano le trato de esa manera sórdida como una de sus amantes insignificantes y eso la lastimo en el fondo del alma.

He hizo que lo odiará más, querer venganza por tal humillación.

Thor ese día rompió su corazón.

Loki le dio un puñetazo muy fuerte con todo su poder y el estúpido no hizo nada, se quedó mirando el suelo con vergüenza y culpabilidad.

El hechicero desapareció algo herido por lo que hizo su rival, nunca se lo iba a perdonar

El guerrero decía que le amaba entonces ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir como basura?

No volvieron hablar jamás sobre ese asunto, era como si nunca hubiera pasado, demasiada humillación como para soportarla y sin embargo el príncipe no se dio cuenta que era mentira las palabras del tronador.

Algo había cambiado en Thor ese día, descubrió que su amar fraternal se había trasformado en algo más quizá desde hace mucho tiempo si bien no lo había notado hasta ese beso que le abrió los ojos.

Dejo que Loki creyera fue la calentura del momento y no algo profundo, por miedo.

Desde ese instante Odinson tenía esas emociones los cuales prefería guardar como un secreto íntimo o sucio, platónico... Sufriendo en silencio, ahogándose en esos sentimientos no correspondidos y tenía ese dolor constante de que lo que más amaba lo odiará.

Ahora Loki se encontraba en ese mundo en el cual estaba a la merced de los deseos y sueños reprimidos de Thor, los cuales eran muy intensos.

En Asgard los guerreros se acostaban con las mujeres para ser populares entre ellos, por lo cual cuando fue besado por el apuesto príncipe, pensó que este solo estaba burlándose de su honor y tratarlo de esa manera tan poco digna. ¡Pero no era así, se había equivocado! No era algo efímero, si no importante, el tronador le engaño completamente, le hizo creer que ese beso no significo nada cuando lo cambio todo.

Thor se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado ese día y Loki pensaba que solamente estaba riéndose en su cara y tratado como una mujer fácil de un burdel cualquiera. El rubio dejo que pensara que quería a una mortal, que no le amaba suficiente cuando era justo lo contrario.

El brujo en el pasado no solía seducir porque creía que era un acto banal y primitivo. De adolescente era ignorado y subestimado abiertamente por culpa de Thor el musculoso, guerrero fuerte, príncipe de oro.

Después de unos años era fácil para Loki conquistar por ser lengua de plata, pero prefería los libros y las artes de la magia, entonces descubrió que era atractivo para los hombres y se aprovechó de eso para manipularlos. Cuando yacía en esos lugares peligrosos y grotescos al caer al abismo no tuvo opción que usar esas habilidades para defenderse, aprendió a seducir con perspicacia y fue útil, aunque con su inteligencia bastaba para convencer a cualquiera de lo que quisiera. Podía convertirse en su arma secreta, aunque no compartía la cama con nadie que no quisiera, ni besaba a nadie que no sentía atracción.

Ahora se encontraba entre los brazos cálidos de su esposo en aquel mundo de los sueños.

En silencio, los dos se miraban sin decir nada, sus piernas parecían enrollarse.

Thor se acercó en un tierno abrazo y le susurró al oído, mordiendo su oreja con suavidad -Quiero besarte

Loki parecía derretirse ante tal acción -Me preguntas cuando igual lo vas a hacer

-¿Quieres que te bese? ¿Me dejas hacerlo?

-Creí que podías hacer lo que querías conmigo; ya sabes lo del matrimonio, se las reglas de obediencia, ya que bueno soy un gigante de hielo... Ni siquiera tengo derechos hasta puedo ser tu esclavo personal sumiso a todos tus caprichos sórdidos. Eres Thor el príncipe de oro, el mejor guerrero de Asgard siempre haces lo que te dé la gana sin considerar a los demás

Thor tomó su barbilla -No hago nada que no quieras Loki, somos iguales

El rubio tocó sus labios y mejilla con suavidad -¿Me das un beso mi consorte?

El azabache lo miró algo asustado como si le pidiera la peor cosa del mundo, no sabía que hacer exactamente, dado que no estaba acostumbrado a esos cariños, ni a besos que fueran por amor. Nadie lo quería de esa manera amorosa, los hombres solían usar su cuerpo para el placer sin sentimientos ligados y cuando se daban cuenta de quién era, le trataban mal o lo abandonaban. Fandral fue una excepción si bien el mujeriego también quería lo mismo que los otros.

La ternura era algo nuevo, toda la fornicación que tuvo en su vida fue bastante brutal y desalmada.

Thor le había dado la oportunidad de escoger, al menos había sido considerado y parecía triste pensando que quizás Loki había perdido el interés.

De esa manera, en una encrucijada el hombre se acercó poco a poco como si nunca hubiera hecho eso en su vida, su corazón latía fuerte; no sabía por qué tantos nervios y solo estrecho sus labios con los de Thor, un pequeño roce rápido cerrando los ojos, besando con suavidad

Él sonrió -Estas muy tímido hoy mi amor, eso me gusta porque siento que debo conquistarte de nuevo.

Entonces Thor le tomó de la cintura para acercarlo más a él -¿Me dejas Loki, conquistarte?

El asistió sin decir nada, parecía algo enrojecido como una torpe adolescente. El hombre se aproximó más tanto que sus narices se tocaban y roso sus labios-¿Me das tu permiso para cortejarte como se debe?

-Tienes mi permiso, aunque no hay necesidad de hacerlo puedes tenerme cuando quieras supongo.

Es tu sueño no el mío.

-Creo que es necesario porque actúas muy extraño, pareces tener miedo de mí, estas siempre tenso y nervioso cuando me aproximo demasiado a ti. Podemos ir al ritmo que quieras mientras estés a mi lado, nada más importa. - dijo tranquilamente, la llama de la pasión debía estar renovándose.

-Yo nunca he temido a un tonto sentimental

-Entonces déjame dejarte sin aliento. Me gusta demostrarte cuanto te amo sin necesidad de palabras

Loki habló con convicción más como un reto-Así, inténtalo a ver su puedes

Antes de que el embaucador terminará de hablar este se abalanzó contra el en un beso desesperado y hambriento, era muy agresivo, brusco semejante a un trueno que la hacía estremecer... Loki no podía perder contra él entonces le siguió el ritmo agitado, al final los dos parecían devorarse entre si

Cuando se separaron los dos jadeaban, Thor se burló -Te deje sin aliento, aunque no es suficiente tener un poco de ti siempre lo quiero todo, eres impredecible y dulce mi amor, nunca me cansaría de ti o del sabor de tus labios y lo que provocas en mí.

Entonces Loki siguió con él desafío también lo empujo muy fuerte contra su boca para besarle aún más brusco, de forma salvaje y lo mordió muy fuerte -No presumas Odinson, aún no sabes lo que soy capaz

Sonrió, el hechicero se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que sonreía sin fingir felicidad, ni mentir. Eso era extraño ¿Así se siente el amor?

El rubio se detuvo para mirarle -Cada vez que sonríes me enamoro más de ti, te ves tan hermoso cuando hay una sonrisa en tu rostro

Loki se sonrojo, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar cosas así, solo insultos existían en su vida, los hombres no eran amables y sus piropos eran sexualizados pero Thor era amoroso, no salvaje como creía entonces se vio interesado en las formas en que el tronador usaba las palabras para seducir, era diferente a sus tácticas más tiernas que cuando estaban jóvenes seguro así tenía a todas las doncellas bajo sus pies- ¿Así conquistas a todas?

-Mi amor sabes que solo tú iluminas mi vida con felicidad. Eres el único para mí, a veces creo que somos hechos para estar juntos, aunque seamos tan distintos estamos vinculados de forma que no nos podemos separar. - dijo enlazando sus manos con cariño.

-Eres más cursi de lo que pensaba...Dulce y tonto a la vez.

-Y por eso me debes un beso por mi esfuerzo, no soy una lengua de plata como tú- dijo el tronador

-Oh cállate - Loki sonrió silenciándolo con un beso.

Buenas, aquí les dejo otro capitulo.


	3. TRES

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE THOR**

Todavía estaba allí frente a un Thor sonriente y lleno de felicidad, quien parecía relucir como el sol que siempre había sido.

Al verlo entre los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana se dio cuenta que era apuesto en su máximo esplendor quizás nunca lo notó, pero solía escuchar a las doncellas del castillo hablar sobre sus brazos fuertes, sus facciones masculinas, sus ojos azules como el cielo o el pacifico mar de Midgard, ese cuerpo atlético tan musculoso como viril capaz de satisfacer a cualquier mujer por ello todas suspiraban por él. Esas mujeres fastidiosas duraban horas hablando sobre Thor. Recordaba todas aquellas veces de adolescente cuando el casanova coqueteaba con estas o incluso cuando tomaba en las cavernas con sus amigos posiblemente en esos momentos fue cuando empezó a tener resentimientos contra él por hacerlo a un lado sin importar que su pequeño hermano se sintiera olvidado y desplazado

A pesar que en el pasado eran fraternales, en ese momento Thor lo miraba intensamente, no era como a las doncellas del pasado si no de una manera más intensa como tierna. Era algo que no podía explicar, pero le hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo y le intimidaba mucho porque no sabía cómo reaccionar a esos ojos clavados en su persona.

El azabache puso sus manos en la cara del esposo tocándolo lentamente hasta su pecho en una caricia que probablemente fuera un golpe en la realidad. Sin embargo ¿Que importaba aprovechar la oportunidad de tocar esos músculos? Ahora estaba en un sueño donde no era un hermano, ni un desconocido enemigo allí era su consorte y tenía derecho a él, a ese contacto, a ser curioso.

Thor también acariciaba su rostro con ternura y sus labios con deseo acercándolo a él hasta que hundió su cabeza en su cabello, respirando su aroma. Se quedaron de esa manera abrazados mientras que sus narices chocaban como sus cuerpos.

El consorte empezó a preocuparse por que sentía algo tan extraño que no entendía, esa repentina sensación de querer estar siempre de esa manera enlazada a Thor, cerca de su cálido cuerpo, acariciado y siendo amado por él.

Era como si deseara que el tiempo se congelara y pudiera prevalecer ese instante eternamente. Porque estar seguro en los brazos musculosos del guerrero realmente era reconfortante y no sentía ese dolor en su alma.

El problema era que eso le asustaba con solo el hecho de que estaba disfrutando algo que debería ser un martirio, una pesadilla. Trato de levantarse negándose a seguir con una farsa creada por la mente de Thor pero el tronador lo jaló de la muñeca para susurrarle al oído -Quédate un poco más mi amor

Loki no quería sentir eso que parecía haber estado escondido en lo más profundo de su corazón clavado como una espina, oculto entre todo el resentimiento, la soledad, los celos y el odio. El cariño que un día sintió por aquel hermano adoptivo parecía resurgir de lo más hondo de su alma y no ambicionaba que eso pasara. Thor lo había lastimado en el pasado, no deseaba arriesgarse a sufrir por una farsa que solo causaba dolor -Thor, no estoy seguro.

Este se levantó notando la vacilación, lo tomo de la cintura sentándole en sus piernas y tirándolo de nuevo en la cama-Ven, solo quédate un poco más; los vengadores pueden esperar. Quiero estar contigo

Loki se recostó en aquel pecho enorme- Pensé que ya no querías que estuviera junto a ti. Suelo lastimar a la gente que me importa, suelo hacer muchas cosas malas por las razones correctas y también cosas buenas por las razones equivocadas. Suelo alejar todo aquello que me lastime, todo lo que amo porque no quiero sufrir, ya he llorado suficiente por eso decidí no volver a sentir nada.

\- Tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí. Eres como una parte de mí mismo mi amor y yo nunca te dejare, ni lastimare. Prometí protegerte y hacerte feliz solo debes confiar en mi

Loki quería llorar o escapar, pero no le importaba ser vulnerable frente al rubio, únicamente él podía consolarlo como cuando eran niños, con decir que todo iba a estar bien y tan solo unas palabras lo haría sentir mejor, la reconfortaría. Porque Thor trasmitía esa calidez, seguridad, amor todo aquello que faltaba en su vida y que había perdido al ser su jurado enemigo.

Por qué tener a su amado lo hacía ser una persona completa, no un ser roto incluso si todo fuera una mentira quería creer que era real, olvidar el dolor y mentirse a sí mismo si era posible para conocer la felicidad -Tú me has herido en el pasado. Fui una sombra de tu grandeza, fui un ser insignificante para ti, sé que solo me olvidarías en cuanto te hicieras rey porque yo no soy como tú, no pertenezco a Asgard

Thor acaricio su espalda suavemente mientras lo escuchaba. Y el rey quería darle ese confort, esa confianza, ese enlace entre ellos, un vínculo que se había roto en el pasado

-No sé qué haría sin ti Loki, siempre has sido el rayo que ilumina mi vida, el ser travieso que me hace sonreír todos los días. Me gustas tal y como eres porque te has convertido en todo mi mundo y sabes que tu lugar es junto a mí porque eres mi hogar y yo soy en tuyo. -Susurro Thor

La familia del azabache dijo amarlo cuando sin bien lo estaba utilizando de manera más cruel, le habían mentido, humillado y traicionado. Ese no era un hogar porque nunca perteneció a Asgard, ni a ninguna otra parte

-Un hogar. Es un lugar donde regresar -Suspiro Loki

-El lugar donde pertenece el corazón. Donde existen los recuerdos y personas que esperan por ti -Agrego Thor

-Eres mi familia. Quizás lo único que tengo y ni siquiera eras real, es una farsa. Nunca tuve un lugar del cual pertenecer

-También eres mi familia, mi amor y sabes que el tiempo vivido, los recuerdos si son reales. Tu lugar es a mi lado, estamos juntos -Dijo el rey

Thor tomo su mano y el rebelde dejo que lo hiciera era un símbolo de unión al menos en Asgard. Incluso de niños se daban la mano para dar seguridad y cuando él lo hacía sabía que estaría bien, ya nadie lo lastimaría - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo que resulte extraño?

-Lo que tú quieras

\- ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

Thor lo miró confundido y el chico supo que era un error, se supone que debía saberlo entonces agrego -Quiero que lo narres para mí. Solo quiero escucharlo

Su amante sonrió como si estuviera a punto de contar la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces igual a un cuento -Erase una vez un guerrero dotado con fuerza que se enamoró de un hermoso príncipe, con poderes mágicos, y perfectos ojos verdes que hipnotizaban. A pesar de ser enemigos mortales se querían como hermanos, un amor puro y fraternal. Eran los mejores amigos, solían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, aunque eran diferentes como el sol y la luna, tan disímiles, pero eran mitades que debían estar juntas como un complemento y si uno de ellos no estaba, el otro sentía un vació en su corazón entonces como dos almas gemelas podrían ser tan opuestas, pero lo eran.

-Si era un gigante de hielo ¿Por qué no le odiabas?

-Por qué era como un hermano para él príncipe, el tiempo que paso con este era imborrable, porque el amor nunca se fue incluso, aunque el hechicero no sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Lo odiaba? - Loki pregunto

-No, el príncipe cayó en la oscuridad por qué no aceptaba lo que era, quería ser admirado y amado, pero no se daba cuenta que el príncipe le amaba con locura por sobre todas las cosas y para él era perfecto.

-¿Tu siempre has sentido eso?

-El protagonista se llenó de rencor y dolor sin embargo el príncipe supo al ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que aún había esperanza. Puede que el príncipe se cansara de las peleas, incluso quiso rendirse, hasta el día en que se dio cuenta que él era el único que podía salvarlo, llevándolo de nuevo al camino correcto. Y luego sucedió algo que no esperaba, se enamoró perdidamente, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por el chico eran más profundos, habían cambiado, eran más fuertes y ya no podía seguir fingiendo indiferencia.

Loki se interesó más en esa historia que se no estaba muy lejos de la realidad - ¿Cuando fue ese momento?

-Un beso cambio todo y nada volvió a ser como antes.

-¿Un beso?

_Entonces Loki recordó aquel beso solo era un juego que se salió de control, el cual se supone no significaba nada. Thor mismo lo dijo que amaba a otra persona, que había sido un error. Y lo peor es que había sufrido cuando el tronador dijo esas palabras, como si fuese utilizado por él incluso lo golpeo por esa pequeña acción humillante y dolorosa de ser usado una vez más por alguien que era importante._

El príncipe del trueno era la única persona que creía diferente e igual que todos se aprovechó de su persona y realmente sufrió al darse cuenta que él estaba jugando con sus sentimientos pero ahora tenía la certeza de que no fue así Thor hizo eso porque se sentía atraído como los demás hombres que había caído en sus redes.

-Era un beso tan dulce como letal. El príncipe parecía tocar el cielo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había sentido eso por nadie más y eso le asusto porque temía que su príncipe no sintiera lo mismo por él.

-¿Y las mujeres como la mortal o Sif?

-El príncipe no las amaba únicamente quería al hechicero de sus sueños, el cual era inalcanzable como una estrella

-Yo soy esa persona que te hace sufrir, la que nunca podrás tener.... El que tiene el corazón de hielo incapaz de amar- dijo comprendiendo al fin esas palabras, el rubio siempre se refirió a su persona.

Thor beso su frente bajando hasta encontrar su boca besándolo con imprudencia como el primer beso en ese bar mordiéndola de igual manera adueñándose de aquellos labios -El príncipe es capaz de derretir con un beso el hielo. Sabes que te amo tanto como nunca podría amar a alguien más en la vida.

-¿Y como yo acepte todo esto si era imposible e intocable para ti? ¿Cómo lograste hacer que me casara contigo si te odiaba?

-Los finales felices son en las noches, no en las mañanas - Dijo Thor

-¿Tu deseo es que los dos podamos gobernar juntos?

-Mi deseo siempre fue tenerte a mi lado como ahora.

-¿Y si yo no te amo?

-Entonces voy a conquistarte, soy muy insistente

-Yo te quise una vez como mi hermano, pero todo cambio porque has roto mi corazón, te he lastimado, traicionado y tú a mí. Pero nunca deje de quererte.

-Nunca dejaste de quererme, yo tampoco inclusive en los momentos cuando fingí odiarte

-¿No te importa lo que soy? Los gigantes de hielo siempre van hacer los malos de la historia

-Te amo tal y como eres. Siempre mi Loki del que me enamore, aunque trates de dominar mundos.

-¿Aunque sea el enemigo que quiere asesinarte y te haya lastimado?

-Incluso si eres todo eso.

Thor lo abrazo -Siempre te amado de todas las formas en las que un ser puede amar

-Lo siento por que me amas más de lo que yo a ti- susurro.

El rey se acercó poco a poco para darle un beso cálido y tierno

-Yo no sé amar. No mereces a alguien como yo Thor. Tus eres bueno, un héroe y yo soy un intento de villano que no tiene convicción

-Tú eres todo para mí, eres mi mundo, sin ti no sería nada, yo te necesito. No hay Thor sin Loki, ni Loki sin un Thor

-Pero tú no puedes amar a alguien roto, no puedes arreglar algo que ya no tiene remedio, debemos pelear para eso nacimos para ser enemigos; no debe a ver amor. No puedes amar a un villano. Debes encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz no alguien como yo.

-No puedo dejar de amarte, eres mi tesoro, lo único en este mundo que amo en verdad ¿Crees que te abandonaría, aunque me digas que en ti se aloja la maldad? No puedo botar fácilmente el tiempo o lo vivido contigo.

-No te importa que dañe a otras personas que sea dominado por la maldad, por los celos, el odio y cause daños a otros. Pretendes proteger algo que no siente lo mismo que tu

Thor acaricio su rostro con ternura -Loki tú no eres solo maldad, he visto lo bueno en ti. Eres lo que quieras ser, nunca te pedí que cambiaras, yo solo quiero que estés conmigo y darte mi afecto, sanar las heridas, hacerte feliz

-Sigues siendo tan dulce como siempre

.


	4. cuatro

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE THOR**

El príncipe de la tormenta le susurro en el oído mientras le daba un tierno abrazo -Me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero debemos trabajar. Vamos a bañarnos

El hechicero sentado en el regazo de Thor con sus largas piernas alrededor del tronador y recostado a su pecho con pereza. Hablo un poco angustiado - ¿Los dos juntos?

Odinson le alzo apretándolo más contra él - Amor ¿Que pasa contigo? Parece como si fueras otra persona, siempre nos bañamos juntos

_El príncipe no quería que Thor se diera cuenta que en realidad era de otro universo, no sabía qué hacer para no ser descubierto, así que sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en un acto espontaneo le beso._

El otro continúo trazando un camino por su cuerpo dándose tiempo de recorrer y acariciar cada parte con suavidad -No me hagas esto Loki. Aquí hay algunas pautas que hemos roto por tu culpa, siempre seduciendo en lugares menos oportunos, pero no quiero que nos echen de este lugar, por esa razón debemos respetar algunas reglas al menos por un tiempo. No me tientes

\- Toda la vida fuiste fácil de manipular. Además, las reglas están para romperlas

\- Eres mi consorte, yo hago todo por ti, pero esta vez debes seguir mis reglas; ahora vamos a bañarnos

Su rey camino por la habitación hasta el baño dejándolo cerca de la bañera que era una tina pequeña donde caía el agua de la ducha. Él se quedó mirando sin decir nada mientras el sexy rey se quitaba la ropa.

\- Puedes no quitarte toda la ropa.

\- ¿Te incomoda que me bañe contigo desnudo?

Thor se acercó más -A decir verdad.

\- Como desees amor, ahora ven conmigo si quieres que nos bañemos con ropa es un tanto extraño, pero has tenido ideas más raras y aun así satisfactorias para mí. - dijo coqueto.

Loki trataba de no estar tan nervioso sin embargo su corazón latía frenéticamente; tenía la certeza que estaba siendo algo infantil al ser tan tímido, se había bañado con Thor casi toda su niñez hasta adolescencia, pero actualmente se supone que era consorte, es diferente si era obligado a fingir tener un compromiso de esa índole y no sabía la razón por la cual su "esposo" le hacía sentir todo eso, nadie la descontrolaba tanto.

El hechicero era una persona que no se ponía nervioso por estar frente a un hombre y lo estaba con Thor, sobre todo porque era él alguien especial, importante, le ponía ansioso y su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su masculinidad imperiosa - Sí creo que las reglas...Respetar las reglas

\- Ven aquí solo vamos a bañarnos.

Loki aparto la vista de aquel musculoso cuerpo delante suyo y entro con un camisón puesto que se pegaba a la piel mientras se encontraba en una esquina lo más lejos posible de su actual esposo

Le miro cohibido como si tan solo un roce pudiera quemarse o tuviera miedo de él

\- Deja de jugar mi amor y acércate

-Tú me deseas, lo sé porque me miras de esa manera. Es solo que...Yo

\- Te deseo es verdad como no hacerlo cuando eres tan hermoso, me siento atraído por ti, por tu cuerpo, pero más que todo por tu personalidad, por cómo me hablas, por cómo me haces sentir todos los días, porque eres lo que más quiero. Me gusta como el agua baja por tu cuerpo y como mis manos tocan tu piel, mis labios besan tus labios, como nuestros cuerpos parecen estar hechos para estar juntos para complementarse. Me gusta poseerte por competo, pero tenemos milenios para estar juntos así que no estés tan nervioso

El rubio sonrió aproximándose- Te dije que no te haría daño. Yo nunca te lastimaría, tampoco haré algo que tú no quieres.

-No quiero estar aquí.

El tronador acaricio su rostro para calmarla- No te asustes, estás conmigo. Mírame soy yo Thor

Loki se quedó viendo de frente del rey sus ojos celestes parecían quemar su alma y derretir su cuerpo. Es tan atractivo que apenas es que podía aguantar la respiración. Podía ver el deseo de Thor, el amor que había en sus ojos como si fuese todo su mundo.

\- Estas bañeras son diferentes a las de Asgard, sé que estamos acostumbrados a nuestro palacio y en este lugar hay poco espacio, pero al menos aquí cae el agua como una cascada.

-Ciertamente son muy pequeñas e incomodas

-Lo que me gusta es que podemos estar más juntos, nuestros cuerpos sin querer se van a tocar, quizás mi mano se deslice por tu cuerpo, quizás te de un beso y terminemos haciendo el amor

\- Thor creo que estas muy cerca.

Fue cuando paso su mano en su frente bajando a los labios y Loki sabía que significaba era un juego cuando eran niños. El hizo lo mismo pasando sus dedos por la cara de este hasta sus labios e incluso tocando su pecho - El juego del espejo, pensé que lo habías olvidado

\- Como olvidar algo que tenga que ver contigo, recuerdo que siempre terminabas peleando conmigo

\- Soy incapaz de ser sincero

Thor le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios - Pero yo si lo soy, nunca dudes que te amo

El hechicero hizo lo mismo como reflejo, como algo que ya había dicho en el pasado-¿Ahora nos besamos mi rey?

Thor el beso de forma tierna, acariciando esa piel pálida que se derretía con aquel contacto - Aunque siempre yo he sido el que más quiere

\- No digas eso Thor cuando he llorado tanto por ti

\- No quiero que llores por mí porque yo me enamore de tu sonrisa. Me enamore de tus hermosos ojos verdes, de tu inteligencia y de cómo logras engañarme todo el tiempo con unas simples palabras.

\- Deja eso Thor. Yo no soy sentimental

\- Pero besas muy bien, eres bueno en hacerme feliz, me satisfaces por completo

\- No olvides que en hacerte infeliz también soy bueno

\- Solo si te vas

Entre los brazos de Thor en esa ropa húmeda, el agua cayendo lentamente abrazado a la persona que más odiaba y amaba en todo el mundo. Con olor al champú midgardiano y muchas espumas por doquier. Thor le lavaba su cabello, sus dedos daban un masaje en su cabeza y lo abrazaba con calidez, podía sentir sus labios por su cuello o la intensidad de los besos. Se estaba controlando para no sobrepasar los límites, aunque el rubio nunca fue bueno con el auto control

Estaba a recostado a él en silencio, sus manos se entrelazaban y solo existía ese momento.

\- Tus manos siempre son frías como la nieve, cuando éramos niños la tomaba de esta manera para calentarlas y tú hacías eso con tus dedos. Siempre tomaba tu mano y confiabas en mí, quiero protegerte porque nunca dejé de quererte Loki

\- Todavia tienes las manos de un guerrero y las mías son las de un hechicero

\- Sin embargo encajaban perfectamente, es por eso que te daba la mano para nunca separamos. Era como un enlace que no quiero romper

\- Pero soltaste mi mano me dejaste ir, te olvidaste de mí, ya no te importe más y te rendiste

\- Nunca haría algo así

\- Espere que me salvaras, que vinieras por mí, pero no lo hiciste.

Su amante replico con cariño- Mi amor, yo nunca te dejará porque estamos hechos para estar juntos.

\- En la vida real no hay finales felices. No soy nada más que un monstruo que muere al final y todos se regocijan.

\- No es así Loki, eres mi amor. Si te quedas conmigo te haré la persona más feliz de los nueve reinos y seremos felices para siempre.

\- Quiero ser feliz

\- Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Ahora debo irme amor puedes seguir bañándote antes de que no pueda resistirme a tus encantos

\- Mis encantos. Pero yo no hecho nada

\- Me gusta esa parte de ti que se hace la inocente cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres

Thor se levantó poniéndose una toalla. Loki casi sintió deseos de decirle que se quedara, que siguiera acariciándolo y besándolo en esa agua tibia que hicieran el amor allí mismo, que sus cuerpos se mezclaran con el agua, con el deseo de estar juntos el cual existía en ellos y se encontraba en esa mirada del tronador llena de lujuria, pero más allá de eso había amor, algo que no sabía cómo era, si bien quería experimentar, solo dar una oportunidad.

Aunque ese no era el Thor de su mundo si no un espejismo.

No obstante, el problema era que no quería intimar con un ese rey que no era el de su realidad.

¿Eso significaba que deseaba al verdadero tronador?

Al darse cuenta que deseaba que él mismo trueno se devolviera, la obligara a estar con él, que lo hiciera suyo de una vez y todos los días salvajemente. Al percibir que lo quería empezó a preocuparse por solo reconsiderar esa idea, por desear con intensidad estar con su enemigo, en sus brazos, por anhelar sus caricias y sus besos. Aspirar estar con él y ansiar su presencia

_Por qué el amor no era para él._

_No podía enamorarse_

_No de Thor_

_Los villanos no se enamoran de sus enemigos_

_Los villanos no quieren besar a los héroes_

_El sentimiento es una debilidad_

_Una debilidad que terminaría por matarlo y hacerlo sufrí._

Ya había sufrido suficiente por querer a el príncipe caprichoso fraternalmente pero un sentimiento diferente no podía, debía frenar todo aquello que le provocaba Thor. Quería detestarlo porque odiar era una manera de protección, algo fácil que se estaba quebrando por culpa de ese sueño, por culpa de esos besos que la dejaban sin respiración, por esas promesas de amor.

El vengador se cambió rápidamente y el hechicero salido del baño con una toalla sigilosamente buscando que ponerse por qué no sabía que se suponía que debía andar en ese mundo. Abrió una gaveta para ver que la ropa midgardiana era parecido a los que usaba en Asgard, una ropa muy elegante y hermosa de color verde con negro.

Thor llego por atrás, la empujo contra la pared para alzarlo y chupar toda esa agua que aun bajaba por su cuerpo, besando lentamente su cuello, saboreando todas esas gotas de agua tibia, su lengua parecía solo succionar, aquellas manos calientes recorrían su cuerpo tocando hasta los lugares más íntimos.

El hechicero jadeaba ante la fuerza arrebatadora de pasión de su amante -Oye, calma mi hermano

Thor golpeandolo contra la pared con besos aún más rudos, parecía molesto por las palabras de Loki - No soy tu hermano. No me trates como si lo fuera

\- Pero lo eres

Este hombre respirando con dificultad tirándola a la cama y aplastándola con su cuerpo -¿Crees que esto es un sentimiento fraternal?

Besándolo apasionadamente de forma brusca con todo su cuerpo contra el suyo, le susurro -Yo te deseo

\- Déjame cambiarme Thor, no puedo estar desnudo todo el día. ¿Por qué no me dejas vestirme?

\- Para que vestirte cuando yo te voy a desvestir de nuevo.

\- Vamos a desayunar.

\- Quiero comerte a besos

-Entendí el punto sí. Solo que no me acostumbro a todo eso de que me amas y ya sabes que quieres tener sexo conmigo en todos los lugares y parece que quieras devorarme de un bocado.

\- Eres mi consorte Loki . Se supone que no tienes que tener dudas de mi amor por ti, que me quema y me mata.

\- Una vez fuiste mi hermano, puedes entender eso. Ese sentimiento fraternal que sentí por ti

\- Es verdad, fuiste como mi hermanito menor, pero eso fue un pasado lejano porque yo no quiero ese amor, quiero que me ames como un consorte ama a su marido, como un amante.

\- Thor yo no sé qué siento. No sé qué es el amor, nunca he sentido eso

\- Pero te gusta que te amé. No te molesta que haga esto - dijo acercando su boca a la suya, rosando sus labios mientras su aliento se mezclaba

\- No me molesta, creo que me gusta, es como que me siento cálido y seguro cuando me abrazas, como si ya no doliera, ni importara nada más. No quiero que este momento se desvanezca solo quiero, no sé lo que quiero, estoy confundido

\- Eso es amor, algo que una persona tan inteligente como tú no pude explicar con palabras, pero lo sientes. Ahora tomate tú tiempo, voy a ir donde están los vengadores para desayunar y te espero abajo. No me quedo más tiempo contigo por qué no respondo a lo que pueda hacerte, tengo unas ganas de tenerte todo el día.

\- A ver si lo intentas

Thor se levantó le dio un último beso acaricio su rostro- No me incites por que no podre detenerte.

Lo miro macharse, teniendo anhelos y escalofríos. Tendido en esa cama donde Thor la había dejado aspirando el aroma del tronador, todo su cuerpo olía a él.

Aun con esperanzas que regresara sabiendo que no lo haría, su organismo parecía desear ese contacto físico, el tener aquel sensual cuerpo de Thor en su contra, sentir friccionar "Así que me amas. Nunca habría imaginado esta fantasía que tienes ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Muy probablemente porque te hubiera matado"

Siguió pensando "Nunca creí que te enamorarias de mí, de aquel beso" Loki se tocaba los labios aun hinchados por los besos bruscos de ese Thor y recordando ese beso que pensó que no significo nada cuando lo cambio todo. " _¿Porque siento felicidad al descubrir tú tonto secreto? No sé por qué quiero que este sueño se haga realidad."_

_Mi dulce pesadilla._

Gracias por leer :)


	5. cinco

**MUNDO ALTERNATIVO DE THOR**

En esa cama enorme mirando la puerta donde hace pocos minutos había salido, el hechicero se encontraba suspirando de vez en cuando y pensando.

Se sentó apretando más el paño que cubría su cuerpo con nerviosismo y quizás un poco de miedo del porvenir porque ese mundo era tan extraño, tan lejano a la realidad y aun así sus sentimientos parecían estar cambiando, no quería enamorarse de los sueños retorcidos de su enemigo, su rival. No iba a sembrar sentimientos por él, pero quien manda en el amor.

¿Quién manda en el corazón de un villano, de un repudiado rebelde, traidor? A pesar de ser todo eso, Thor lo perdonaba ¿Cómo dudar de ese amor tan puro?

Se levantó para ponerse su ropa, se supone que iba a trabajar; no sabía exactamente en qué, pero sospechaba que era para ayudar a los vengadores quizás estaba contratado por ellos, ser parte de su equipo era raro. Algo totalmente surrealista, él no era un héroe incluso cuando pensó serlo fue visto como un monstruo despiadado.

_Loki un vengador, se burlaba de la idea_

Se peinó su largo cabello negro atándolo con una cola. Se preguntó porque se arreglaba tanto, era como si de verdad quisiera lucir hermoso para él. Parecía ridículo, pero siempre quiso de una u otra forma llamar la atención y admiración de Thor

Se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban del susto y su corazón latía con frenesí, se miró en ese espejo dándose los últimos retoques. Sintiendo terror a enfrentarse de nuevo a los vengadores, claro que esta vez en diferentes circunstancias; debía actuar, mentir, fingir amistad cuando solo había odio. No podía dañarlos, ese no era su mundo después de todo, aunque quisiera tanto. Se preguntó qué pasaría si no hubiera caído en manos equivocadas, quizás las cosas serían diferentes si hubiera sido enviado a Midgard o Thor lo hubiera salvado de caer pero sus ansias de morir eran mayores, no deseaba ser salvado por que el dolor que embargaba su alma, no quería ser rechazado o juzgado por los demás.

_Preferir la muerte era una salida rápida y cobarde, en vez luchar un poco más por lograr ser un Loki mejor, no lo que la gente quería que fuera si no lo que él quería ser._

_Su problema fue creer en Thanos, dejarse llevar por una mentira. Creyó que con el poder lo admirarían, que con ser rey seria amado, respetado y tendría todo lo que Thor tenía. Pero no fue así, perdió todo por una ilusión marchita, por un deseo que nunca se haría realidad. El titán le prometió la felicidad, lo tentó de esa forma con sus debilidades, su vulnerabilidad. Se aprovechó de su dolor para manipularlo. Porque es fácil para un ser roto querer venganza contra quien rompió su corazón y aun en el fondo de ese corazón de hielo se encontraba el amor distante que aun parecía estar vivo._

Cuando termino de alistarse camino hacia la puerta, respiro hondo para enfrentarse con sus enemigos que ahora eran sus amigos probablemente. Siguió hacia adelante disimulando lo más que pudo la aprensión y la tirantez que lo dominaban. Tratando de mostrar seguridad, aunque sabía qué hace poco tiempo estaba tratando de eliminarlos y ahora desayunaría con los vengadores porque en ese mundo no era un villano, si no era un vengador, uno de ellos

Los miró desde largo arriesgándose a hablar "Buenos días" -susurro con timidez

Apenas entro todos volvieron su mirada hacia él y Loki tuvo temor a ser descubierto como un impostor, trago en seco tratando de dominarse pero no podía dejar de pensar cómo sería si eso pasara en su mundo seguramente sería brutalmente golpeado por Hulk , sintió escalofríos al ver a Bruce y recordar esos golpes.

Todos le devolvieron el saludo de diferentes formas y se asombró de que fueran tan amables, que lo miraban de diferente forma. Ellos siguieron comiendo con normalidad y él se quedó viéndolos congelado ante la situación que acaba de presenciar. Thor viendo aquella escena se levantó y le abrazo, quizás sintió la tensión que su consorte tenía en ese momento - Luces hermoso esta mañana, amor.

Loki se quedó en silencio, no estaba acostumbrado a nada de eso, era tan lejano a su vida esa familiaridad. Se sentía confundido y asustado por ese instante. Thor le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tomo su mano dándole seguridad, al menos el tronador era el mismo en ese mundo.

Se sentó junto a su esposo, se encontraba terriblemente tenso anonadado, temblando, sin tener la mínima idea de que hacer en esa situación tan peligrosa.

El tronador lo noto probablemente por su palidez o simplemente conocía a su amante. Así que empezó acariciar su mano lentamente con tanto cariño. El embaucador lo miró y Thor simplemente le sonrió. Él se relajó al toque, sabía que era una forma de tranquilizarlo como cuando eran niños.

Aparto la mirada de Thor para ver toda esa comida tan extraña que tenía en frente. No iba a comer basura Midgardiana

\- Come, mi amor

Loki negó con la cabeza. Pero Thor tomo la cuchara llenándola de cereal y en un descuido se la dio en la boca. Este con algo de amargura se comió probando esa cosa tan extraña y crujiente, no quería que Thor lo tratara como a un bebe, no enfrente de sus ex enemigos

El embaucador aun incomodo de estar en la torre frente a personas que odiaba, empezó a remover su comida. Sintió la mano de su esposo en su rodilla, era un contacto íntimo si estuviera en su mundo ya le hubiera golpeado, pero en ese universo paralelo, no podía negarle nada - Sé que extrañas a nuestra niña

Loki se asustó mucho ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuándo tenía una hija? ¿Acaso eso quería Thor, tener hijos con él? -¿Nuestra hija?

\- Si, es que estás muy apegado a Hela, supongo que te portas tan extraña por esa razón

\- Te dijimos que la trajeras -Dijo- Steve

\- Es peligroso, aún no ha dominado su magia -Respondió Thor

_Loki estaba perdido en la conversación, ¿Su hija era una hechicera, más bien desde cuando tenía una hija? El tronador no le importaba que sus hijos fueran gigantes de hielo los acepto y a él completamente dado para tener hijos debe convertirse en un jotun y tener relaciones en la fase del "calor" Seguro Thor se dio cuenta que los gigantes de hielo pueden procrear y lo incluyo en esa loca fantasía._

Tenía curiosidad de ver a esa supuesta hija, de saber cómo era. Sabía que ese nombre se lo había dicho cuando era niño, porque el rubio le había preguntado cómo le gustaría que se llamara su futura hija, él dijo que "Hela" y le sorprendió que aun Thor lo recordaba tanto como para soñar con eso y ponerle a su hija el mismo nombre en dicho sueño - Quiero ver a mi hija

\- Lo sé mi amor, pero tendremos que esperar. Ella está con mi madre

_El hechicero quería preguntar miles de cosas, sabía que podía tener hijos, pero para eso debía sufrir una metamorfosis, al encontrar el hombre adecuado su cuerpo masculino cambiaría al de un jotun fértil así tendría su propia descendencia, era una manera que tenían los gigantes de hijo de preservar la monarquía absoluta._

_La reproducción era complicada, tenía que unirse con el ser que estaba destinado. Y aunque conoció a muchos hombres incluso fue novio de forma clandestina para que Thor no se diera cuenta de Fandral. Nunca pudo llegar a la fase de la metamorfosis, si no encontraba su pareja no podría lograr todo su poder, ni engendrar hijos. Y había intentado encontrar el amor solo para eso, pero quizás ese era el problema; nunca había amado, no sabía que era el amor, tampoco era algo que se debía obligar a sentir con fines egoístas._

Debía ser discreto- Así que Thor no has pensado que tengamos otros hijos

Los vengadores le miraron, pero no dijeron nada. El tronador se limitó a sonreír -Claro Loki, quiero tener muchos hijos guerreros y hechiceros contigo. Lo que quieran ser estaré orgulloso de ellos. Sin embargo, debemos esperar un tiempo hasta que entres en el calor, la fase reproductiva y más una semana de pasión. Aunque todo eso de cortejarte como los midgardianos me parece interesante de probar ahora mimo.

\- Eviten los detalles sucios. Nadie dura una semana -Agrego Tony

Una semana copulando solo por un niño bueno no sabía realmente como era el proceso nunca había tenido esa fase de fertilidad. Pero definitivamente Thor había pensado en cada detalle realmente tenia fantasías muy seguido - Bueno cambiando de tema mi niña es decir Hela es. Mmm...¿Diferente?...¿ Azul?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Hela es normal se parece a ti por supuesto, es traviesa y manipuladora

\- Si una vez la trajeron y se robó todas mis flechas -Agrego Clint

\- Eso fue muy gracioso- Murmuro- Tony

\- Stark, eso es importante para Barton -replico Natacha

\- Bueno yo tampoco tengo poderes y Hela trato de pintar mis armaduras

\- Eso no es tan grave a mí me obligo a salir con una mujer que termino siendo una criminal -Dijo Steve

\- ¿Y tienes su número? -Dijo Tony

Loki se rio, esto era más divertido de lo que esperaba aun así quería ver a su hija para conocerla.

\- Te ríes porque es tu culpa. -Dijo Tony

\- Vamos Antony no me digas que no te gusta la travesura y el peligro. Porque eso es lo que me define

\- Mm bueno diría que me atrae el peligro y me seduce la travesura -Contesto Tony

Loki sonrió y le guiño - Entonces somos iguales, ambos nos excita y divierte el peligro. Jugar con los elementos, no le mientes aun embaucador te gusta el poder, el poseer tanto como a mi.

Thor apretó más la mano de su amante para llamar su atención. Y básicamente lo sentó en su regazo de forma brusca, el abrazo con fuerza y sin más preámbulos la empezó a besar muy apasionadamente enfrente de todos. - Lamentablemente la travesura y el peligro son mías Stark

El hechicero miro a todos un poco tensos y era su culpa, estaba coqueteando descaradamente; se le olvidaba que estaba casado y cerca de Thor la criatura más sobre protectora y posesiva que existía. El tronador nunca dejo que nadie se acercara, según el por la protección y por esa razón salió con Fandral en primer lugar, quería ser rebelde y desobedecer o vengarse de Thor, claro en esos momentos se divertía aprendiendo a seducir y usar a Fandral para placer.

\- Pensé que me conocías mejor Thor. Yo no acostumbro a robar algo que no me pertenecen. También pareces olvidar las reglas, ustedes no deben estar desconcentrados en esas actividades mientras estén en este planeta

Thor estaba enojado porque estaba muerto de celos - Bien que me descuido Stark y seduces a mi consorte, no confió en ti. Crees que no me doy cuenta...

\- No confías en tu pequeño amor ¿Crees que soy mejor que tú para que él sea infiel conmigo? ¿No lo satisfaces y por eso va a venir a mis brazos? El gran Thor carece de confianza, pero entiendo que yo soy irresistible- Agrego Tony

El embaucador se dio cuenta Thor esta receloso incluso en su sueño, quizás creyó inconscientemente que le gustaba Tony y no iba a negar que le atraía sexualmente, él fue a ese bar a seducir a Stark, bailar con él porque quería tener relaciones sexuales con ese hombre y Thor lo sabía. Casi llego a besarlo y el rubio interrumpió abruptamente esa vez provocando ira intensa que termino con un derroque de pasión.

Quizás Thor pensó que quería a iron man, por eso estaba tan furioso.

¿Porque no lo vio antes? Pensó que eso no significaba nada, pero ese beso había desatado el pecado mismo. Veía normal que Thor se comportara así, era su hermano mayor adoptivo y era comprensible la protección incluso se acostumbró eso si bien eso iba más allá de algo fraternal.

Loki trato de arreglar la situación que desato, volvió hacia Thor que estaba a punto de golpear a Stark. Puso su mano en su mejilla para que lo volviera a ver - Oh Thor siempre tan posesivo.

Lo abrazo aun sentado sobre él puso sus manos en su espalda acariciándolo con ternura. Y hablo seductoramente en su oído -¿Confías en mí?

\- Confió en ti - Susurro Thor

Loki beso su cuello hasta su mejilla, moviendo sus manos precisamente para distraer al tronador de todo y que entrara a su telaraña de seducción - Entonces nada de celos. Eres suficiente para mí, me amas más de lo que merezco Thor. Los gigantes de hielo son fieles cuando encuentran el amor

\- Soy tu amor por que tú eres el mío

Toda esa rabia parecía desaparecer al escuchar la voz dulce de su amado, hundirse en sus besos hasta caer en el fondo del abismo

\- Oh basta ya dejen de hacer eso. Incuso para mí es repugnante - Se quejó Stark

\- No están aquí de luna de miel, estamos trabajando. Procuren comportarse -Les regaño Natacha

Pero antes de que algo pasara entre ellos, la alarma sonó y los vengadores se pusieron alerta. Fueron a la sala para ver un holograma dándoles una misión, parecía que una criatura mágica, por esta razón nombraron a Loki líder de la misión y este estaba muy asombrado, en Asgard nunca la habían tomado en cuenta menos por sus dotes mágicos. En cambio, estaba siendo valorado por su cerebro y magia.

Con gran orgullo de por primera vez ser importante y demostrar su valor, tele trasporto a todos donde estaba la bestia y podía sentir su magia, dio órdenes a todos y estos obedecieron su plan, eso fue fantástico: nunca nadie seguía sus consejos, los amigos de Thor se burlaban de él por su diplomacia y supuestos trucos.

Loki y Thor se enfrentaron con esa enorme bestia mágica con coraje, hace mucho no peleaban juntos. Se hablaban con miradas y gestos como en los tiempos de antaño.

Había pasado tanto tiempo sin ser hermanos escudo, luchando uniendo sus fuerzas, complementando sus habilidades.

Debía admitir que extrañaba eso, la gran cantidad de diversión, pero pelear contra el tronador hacia que el fuera el centro de atención y que el tronador solo tuviera ojos para el villano, Pero ya no necesitaba eso porque Thor le miraba únicamente a él, no debía compartir.

Todos peleaban bajo las instrucciones del que sabía todo sobre magia, duraron gran cantidad de tiempo hasta que al fin la bestia cayó derrotada bajo la magia del mejor hechicero. Pero al caer, tiro energía negativa, Loki se dio cuenta que iba directamente hacia Thor y de inmediato corrió hasta él y se le tiro en sima salvándole la vida con una barrera protectora, mientras que los demás se encargaban de la bestia infernal

_Loki lo salvo yeso era mala señal para un villano, salvar a su enemigo y preocuparse por este._

_Error eso no hacen los villanos_

_Los malos no se preocupan por lo que le pueda pasar a los héroes_

Estaba encima de Thor al momento de impactar contra el suelo, cuando cayeron se miraron por un momento y quedaron de esa manera tendidos en el suelo. El tronador que estaba abajo de él, lo tomo en un abrazo al ver si estaba bien, lleno de preocupación acaricio su cara, su cabello largo, sus labios. Le beso lento al principio dándose tiempo para saborear esa boca y apasionadamente después, quizás era una forma de gratitud, de demostrar todo ese amor que no podía expresar en palabras. Loki le correspondió sabia a sangre a metal, fue algo intenso, lleno de peligro y desastre como era su relación

En medio de los escombros se encontraban y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que los vengadores les hablaban por el transmisor solamente estaba ese momento en que sus cuerpos se encontraban y no importaba más.

Los villanos no se enamoran de los héroes.

Ni los héroes se enamoran de los villanos

Sin embargo, aquello que sentían era más fuerte que esas barreras impuestas por el destino que les separaban.

Gracias por leer!


	6. Seis

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

Acostados en medio del pavimento, rompiendo aquel beso apasionado. Loki podía sentir como su corazón latía con frenesí, algo pasaba dentro de él que lo hacía estremecer.

Nunca antes había sentido algo así, era muy extraño aquel efecto que le invadía.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué le estaba haciendo ese sueño?

¿Esos sentimientos eran a causa de la fantasía retorcida o en realidad tenía sentimientos por Thor?

¿Acaso lo amaba?

No eso no podía ser, era imposible. Los villanos no se enamoran, no tienen sentimientos, no quieren que los héroes les den los mejores besos que han recibido en toda su vida, ni que los abracen.

No anhelan su presencia.

Si bien estaba cayendo ante ese cariño.

Todo lo que pensaba era en Thor, en estar en sus brazos musculosos y de repente no quería salir de esa realidad que pensó era una pesadilla y ahora solo deseaba que fuese real

Ese sueño lo enloquecía, estaba perdiendo la cordura y si se encontraba al verdadero tronador de seguro no podría verlo a la cara de nuevo de la vergüenza, pero era su culpa por soñar esas cosas.

Algún día saldría de ese sueño a la realidad, aunque no quería hacerlo, prometió nunca vivir en una fantasía, sin embargo, estaba envolviéndose en ese dulce mundo surrealista.

El hechicero caía en las redes del amor con su enemigo.

_Si era un jotun significaba que su cuerpo había elegido al rubio para crear metamorfosis y tener herederos. Los organismos de los gigantes de hielo se adaptan a la reproducción, cambiando sus formas al encontrar una pareja dominante adecuada, lo que significaba que el príncipe de trueno era su destino._

El fornido lo sentó en sus piernas en medio de ese lugar—Hiciste tan buen trabajo que te voy a recompensar

Loki estaba distraídamente tocando el cabello rubio —¿Cómo?

—Haremos algo que se llama una cita

El hechicero no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo que hacen los mortales

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Te voy a llevar a comer, hablamos y disfrutamos de nuestra compañía

—Eso podemos hacerlo aquí, no entiendo ¿Por qué los humanos hacen algo como eso?

—Para conocerse y ver si tienen empatía o si están hechos para estar juntos. Se visten bien para que sus parejas los vean atractivos y evalúan si sirve o no.

Loki confundido indico—Pero yo te conozco

—Paso en la noche por ti

— Yo vivo contigo, en tu casa y en tu cama

Thor sonrió — Quiero cortejarte, si no es una cita simplemente vamos a experimentar como se divierten los mortales.

—No entiendo, tú tenías a las mujeres que querías, nunca necesitaste cortejar a nadie en Asgard, no te esforzabas nada seduciendo a todas las doncellas porque todas ellas caían como idiotas. Por qué insistes en esto yo...

Thor tomo su barbilla en una caricia— Mírame. Tú eres especial para mí, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo. No hay un antes o un después de ti solo te amo y quiero demostrarlo.

Loki asistió —Entonces acepto.

Odinson le dio un pequeño beso rápido —Ahora vamos, que los vengadores deben estar enojados

Se reunieron con los vengadores, todos felicitando al hechicero y Thor parecía estar orgulloso. Era extraño que nunca hubiera sido felicitado por nada en Asgard mientras allí tenía el reconocimiento de todos y por su trabajo

❇ ❈ ❅ ❄ ❆

En la noche arreglo para salir con su esposo, se encontraba muy emocionado y ni siquiera sabía que significaban esos nervios que la carcomían.

Se fue a bañar, lo que generalmente hacia después de alguna batalla, al sentir el agua en su piel era relajante y estimulante.

Se quedó allí en el agua tibia recordando aquel momento donde Thor fue al baño con él, por primera vez sintió una atracción muy fuerte y cuando lo tocaba todo su cuerpo se estremecía con frenesí anhelando más ese contacto, solo deseaba que su amado entrara por esa puerta y le besara, le dijera cuanto lo amaba en su oído.

Luego se percató que no podía sacarse a Thor de la cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en sus besos o la forma que recorría su cuerpo con esas manos ásperas, la barba que raspaba y como era tan cálido, fuerte, viril, así como tierno.

Como entraba a su mente y hacia estragos. Pensaba en el príncipe todo el día, odiaba ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de el por completo

Escucho la puerta sonar, se puso una toalla saliendo del baño, fue casi corriendo esperando que fuese Thor, pero lo que vio a Tony enfrente de su persona. Este le miró de arriba abajo y por supuesto que se avergonzó, yacía en un paño corto.

Tony finalmente después de mirar por largo tiempo, añadio—Wow blanca nieves, te ves ardiente

—Antony ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a darte un reporte que debes llenar; hiciste un excelente trabajo, nos sorprendiste a todos.

—No debiste molestarte en traerlo

—No es problema ¿Así que alguna cita especial para bañarte a estas horas?

—Me gusta bañarme después de una pelea, pero Thor me invito a una cita o lo que sea que hagan los humanos para divertirse

—Su relación es extraña, pero él tiene suerte en tenerte, espero que te diviertas

—Antony.

Stark entro casi a su cuarto y por supuesto que el hechicero se tensó —Loki si te hubiera conocido antes. Quiero decir que cualquier hombre desearía tenerte como consorte y Thor lo sabe

El príncipe afirmó—Pensé que yo no le importaba, pero ahora veo que él siempre me ha querido... Aunque no sabía que de un modo no fraternal.

\- ¿Tu sientes lo mismo?

-Él es mi familia, siempre ha sido importante incluso si fuese mi enemigo, hay lazos que son imposibles de romper y lo quiero a mi manera.

Tony estaba tan cerca que su aliento chocaba en su nuca—Eres muy hermoso.

Pero Loki lo detuvo inmediatamente —No deberías hacer esto, ni decir cosas como esta...A Thor no le gusta que coquetees conmigo, él podría venir en cualquier momento; no quiero que te lastime o que el salga lastimado.

Tony rodeo la cintura del hechicero para poder besarle el cuello lentamente, mientras sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo que estaba expuesto, ya que yacía semi desnudo y el chico jadeo sin querer —Tú sí quieres esto. Te vi en la mesa Loki, estabas coqueteando conmigo enfrenté de Thor. Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

El hechicero lo alejo incluso si había querido que este se le insinuara, la fantasía parecía que lo estaba probando. —Me gustabas mucho, tanto para dejar la villanía por ti, sin embargo ahora estoy con Thor y no puedo hacerle esto.

—Pensé que no respetabas las reglas y si me quisiste alguna vez, todavía debe haber algo de sentimiento residual.

—Una vez estuve con uno de sus más allegados, su mejor amigo y lo hice quizás por despecho, una forma de venganza contra Thor porque sabía que no lo aprobaría, hacerlo era como si lo traicionara, era como si lo dañara como el me hizo daño. Pero fue un error terrible que nunca voy a cometer de nuevo por que yo fui el que perdió en una estúpida venganza que no valió la pena, el tipo ni siquiera me amaba únicamente le gustaba como éramos compatibles en la cama.

Tony acaricio su rostro besando la comisura de los labios–Espero que él sepa cuidarte o ya sabes siempre estoy yo para consolarte

—Gracias Antony, aunque debes entender que me gusta Thor... Lo que sentí por ti, fue algo pasajero mientras él me genera nuevos sentimientos que no sabía que existían

_Loki sintió que se le fue la oportunidad de estar con Stark, siempre quiso que fuese su amante o algo más, no obstante estaba concentrado en salir de ese mundo y si tenía algo con Antony, iba a ser peor._

_Sabía que Tony era play boy probablemente quería divertirse teniendo lo prohibido una noche nada más, no era una relación de largo plazo y estable como la que le estaba proporcionando el tronador._

_Thor era la persona correcta que lo amaba tal y como era con toda intensidad, entrega y no necesitaba a nadie más. Era suficiente con todo aquel cariño que Thor le daba, no necesitaba amores baratos de una noche si no algo real, algo por amor._

_No era lo mismo estar con alguien solo por deseo, que por amor._

_No podía creer que había rechazado a Antony, por Thor. Sin embargo, en ese mundo estaba casado y no quería serle infiel con su mejor amigo o compañero de armas._

_Siempre había tenido muchos amantes y nunca había sido fiel a ninguno, no era normal que rechazara a alguien el cual le atraía mucho sin embargo lo hizo para no herir a su "esposo" o quizá de verdad estaba sintiendo algo por Thor._

Se puso un hermoso traje, se colocó todos los artículos de belleza que encontró para verse lo más radiante posible. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas

Escucho la puerta abrirse, se asombró al ver a Thor vestido con un traje elegante, peinado hacia atrás y delicioso olor a perfume.

No podía apartar la mirada.   
El hechicero se levantó para verlo de frente

Thor acaricio su rostro con ternura—Luces encantador

El embaucador hurgo en el traje del rey, la corbata la movía juguetonamente —Tú también te ves muy bien parecido ¿Quién te vistió de esa manera tan elegante? Todo un seductor

—Según escuche así se visten los hombres para cortejar a sus amados.

Loki se acercó con picardía y respiro el aroma de ese perfume —A sí, me gusta. Thor hueles tan bien

El tronador no resistió mucho tiempo teniendo a su amante cerca cuando ya estaba besándolo tan apasionadamente como siempre, era el un guerrero vigoroso, fuerte que no se cansaba de estar besando a cada minuto, ni estar acosando todo el tiempo, pero a Loki no le importaba solo le preocupaba disfrutar demasiado de una fantasía —Mi bello consorte

El tomo la iniciativa, pegándolo a la pared, mordiendo el labio con lujuria. La rodilla del hombre ya pasaba por sus piernas abriéndolas haciendo que este se emocionara más, queriendo seguir con todo eso, ya el hechicero jugueteaba con la ropa deseando quitarle esa ropa lujosa que estorbaba  
Thor lo detuvo —Nos vamos, amor.

_Quería quedarse haciendo otras cosas más interesantes en la cama, el tronador tenía planes de cortejo midgardiano_

Loki decepcionado y con un gesto de enojo lo siguió tras el pasillo. Se fueron en una limosina a un restaurante refinado y tomaron una copa de vino

—¿Te gusta este sitio en Midgard?

—Muy romántico, estar con mi apuesto esposo gastando todo su dinero. ¿Cómo no gustarme?

—Pronto volveremos a Asgard si quieres.

—Es un poco raro todo eso de salir a divertirse, los mortales hacen cosas extrañas.

—Eso me dijeron. No sé cómo cortejar, ya sabes nosotros somos amigos desde niños y fue cuando nos besamos que sentí que algo se encendía dentro de mí y entonces desde ese momento he querido conquistar tu corazón

—No creí que pudieras comportarte, has tomado muchas molestias, me gusta el esfuerzo. Además, besas muy bien, ahora entiendo a esas mujeres que se derretían por ti, ciertamente sabes satisfacer.

—Yo exclusivamente quiero que uno se derrita y muera por mí. Pero tienes un gusto selectivo, he tratado de llegar a ti de muchas formas. A principio no me correspondías los sentimientos, me rechazaste más de una vez, decías que era un idiota y un salvaje príncipe caprichoso. Quizás eso me cautivo, que tú eras diferente a todas y me convencí en luchar por ti hasta el final

Loki sonrió de forma traviesa –Eres muy terco, pero está bien que no te rindas, eso siempre espero de ti

Comieron toda esa comida extraña –El chocolate es exquisito

—Eres goloso, no sé cómo haces para comer tantos dulces

—Me gusta las cosas dulces, quizás por eso me case contigo

Thor dio una de esas radiantes sonrisas de felicidad. Como el mismo sol que alumbra todo con su resplandor—¿Es por eso que me amas?

—Cuando me besas, sabes muy bien y siempre dices cosas empalagosas además de cursis

Thor puso una mano en la nuca del hechicero, subiendo hasta tocar su rostro y lo acerco a él dando otro beso sabor a chocolate –Tu también eres dulce incluso tu aroma embriagador

Al terminar se fueron caminando hasta llegar a un parque y se acostaron en el pasto a ver las estrellas mientras se tomaban de las manos

—Siempre te ha gustado ver las estrellas, pero por más interesantes que sean, tu eres lo único que puedo ver cuando llega la noche

—Me gustan las estrellas, las constelaciones saber el significado del cielo. Es misterioso y fascinante

—Es como la magia. Es como tú.

Sus ojos se encontraron y ante la luz de la luna se besaron. Thor le tomo besándolo más apasionadamente, sonriendo y hablando de las constelaciones, la magia, las galaxias.

Loki comenzaba poco a poco a darse cuenta, lo que su némesis le ofrecía era algo que deseaba tener.


	7. siete

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

Las estrellas tiritaban en el cielo dando una atmosfera romántica, con destellos de magia, la luna llena era radiante, el viento frio soplaba en New York y los jóvenes príncipes estaban acostados en ese pasto que picaba demasiado, mirándose como tontos enamorados. ¿Que interesaba nada más que el momento en que sus ojos se cruzaban? Parecía que todo el pasado y el futuro pedían importancia. Como si el mundo se detuviera por un momento centrado en ellos dos, los demás no existía cuando estaban juntos.

El joven príncipe se preguntaba si ¿así era el amor? por que llevaba milenios queriendo a medias, en amores baratos, pero nunca había hecho algo tan tonto como enamorarse sin embargo esa cálida sensación empezaba a quemar su corazón como una pequeña llama que se extiende por el cuerpo e incluso el alma misma.

Así es el amor se preguntaba alguien que trataba de huir al sentimiento como correr contra algo que te llena por completo y te golpea sin remediar o escapar

Así era el amor decía aquella persona que juro nunca querer por miedo a perder, a ser rechazado y abandonado como lo fue de niño en la nieve. Miedo a ser lastimado por el sufrimiento penetrante de soledad, tristeza profunda y devastadora

Loki se preguntaba si ¿estaba enamorado? y temía que la respuesta fuera que sí, porque eso significaba sufrimiento según sus instintos. Ya había amado a una familia que lo traiciono, ya había sufrido tanto por una vil mentira. No podría soportar ser seducido de nuevo por una fantasía y luego despertar en aquella pesadilla llamada realidad

De tanto pensar pudo notar que Thor le quitaba algo de pasto que tenía en su cabello con dulzura, su mano rozaba la piel tersa con cariño y el hechicero se dio cuenta como se sentía que alguien lo amaba de verdad.

Esa persona quien le hizo la vida imposible, quien quiso lastimar, a quien rechazaba, odiaba; era quien le perdonaba y amara.

Aunque lo negara era feliz por eso, bastaba una persona que se preocupara, que la tratara como si fuese algo especial y si perdía eso no sabría qué hacer.

Nunca antes lo había pensado que sería de un Loki sin un Thor. Quizás no podía vivir sin él, era una pequeña luz que aun brillaba en la oscuridad, soledad, melancolía y la maldad que arrasaba con su vida para finalmente llenar su ser de oscuridad profunda

Tal vez por eso no lo mato, porque tuvo oportunidades de hacerlo, pudo envenenar su comida o engañarlo de tantas formas posibles, pero prefería juguetear con este, envolverlo en su juego de amor y odio. Para probar a Thor, comprobar cuanto lo amaba, cuanto luchaba por él, cuanto era capaz de hacer el tronador por un gigante de hielo enemigo

Pudo matado sin embargo nunca lo hizo ¿Por qué?

Aun le faltaba convicción, incluso siendo un villano de estirpe, eficacia e inteligencia superior. Le faltaba seguridad, dejar de verse a sí mismo como un monstruo y actuar como si lo fuese para ser respetado

El sentimiento era por lo cual no acababa de una vez con la vida de alguien que era tan importante en su vida. Thor y Frigga eran las únicas personas que lo amaban, que no lo miraban con odio, temor, irrespeto o condescendencia.

Por ventura para no ser olvidado, conspirar en su contra, luchar contra el príncipe de oro era una manera desesperada de llamar su atención porque necesitaba que alguien lo mirara como era, sin mascaras simplemente que lo quisiera con la travesura y el caos que representaba.

Que lo amara sin límites, ni barreras de tiempo, ni espacio, ni la misma sangre enemiga.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Ambos se levantaron del suelo después de estar mucho tiempo hablando de cosas sin sentido, Thor le tendió la mano como un perfecto caballero –Creo que es hora de irnos

El tronador tomo de la cintura a Loki estrechándolo a su cuerpo y este puso sus manos alrededor de él –No estarás pesando

Thor sonrió y de pronto estaban volando por el cielo, podían sentir el viento rozar su rostro, su corazón latir frenéticamente. El hechicero abrazaba a su amante con sus uñas aferrándose con los brazos, piernas como si fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Era una sensación de vacío en el estómago, cerró los ojos con fuerza sin embargo no era la primera vez que volaba de esa manera, pero la última vez fue cuando era apenas un niño

Se dirigieron al punto más alto de la ciudad que brillaba por doquier, con esas luces de los edificios que resplandecían desde lejos dando un paisaje asombroso de la metrópoli.

Thor lo dejo centímetros del suelo con cuidado y Loki no se daba cuenta que estaba aferrado a él tronador aun como si su vida dependiera de eso —Hace tiempo que no me tomabas desprevenido, sabes que puedo teletrasportarme, es más seguro

El rubio se burló —Esta vez no gritaste o ¿Acaso temes que te deje caer?

Loki en ese abrazo sólido, jugo con la ropa de Thor para disimular valentía antes de separarse—Confió en ti

Sonrió con satisfacción –Yo nunca te haría daño

—¿Por qué me has traído a este lugar? —Se cuestionó Loki mirando desde esa altura que parecía un abismo

Thor acaricio ese cabello que se movía con el viento —Para ver el amanecer con la persona que amo

—Eres muy sentimental

El fornido aprovechando la cercanía entre sus cuerpos, empezó a morder la oreja de Loki y susurrando —Los amaneceres son románticos, es parte de la belleza de Midgard que se disfrutan con la persona amada

Loki lo miro con dolor dándose la vuelta con indiferencia porque quizás el tronador había visto el amanecer con alguien más, posiblemente con Jane entonces porque Thor le enseñaría algo que le había mostrado otra persona como si no importara. Sintió un golpe de celos al imaginar que el tronador estuviera con ella amaneciendo en otros brazos. –Ya veo alguien más te ha enseñado sobre qué es lo romántico en este reino ¿es otra mujer verdad? Porque si has visto el amanecer con ella, entonces no debiste traerme aquí.

El hechicero se alejó pero Thor lo jalo cerca de él tomando sus muñecas para que no se fuera casi con sus labios chocándose, sus alientos se fundían y sus cuerpos se rozaban–¿No me digas que estas celoso?

El embaucador se burló, estremeciéndose por la repentina cercanía del tronador — ¿Yo, celos? ¿De ti?

Thor levanto la barbilla para que sus miradas se cruzaran y le beso tan dulcemente, tierno como ningún guerrero lo haría y Loki sucumbió ante este, todo su cuerpo lo hizo —Tu eres mi amor. El único y verdadero que he amado, no hay nadie más ni antes, ni después de ti que llene mi corazón. Desde el día de aquel beso lo supe, nacimos para estar juntos

—Yo nunca he visto el atardecer de Midgard con nadie más

—Yo tampoco. Entonces, ven aquí

Él se acercó recostándose y Thor le abrazo por detrás. Mientras veían la aurora juntos, tantos colores en el cielo, el sol saliendo lentamente y la oscuridad iba desapareciendo, era toda una maravilla. Las facciones de Loki se suavizaron y sonrió de ver algo tan extraordinario que no había notado jamás desde que llego a Midgard .

Estuvieron en silencio observando en el lugar más alto el milagro de un nuevo día –Siempre pensé que tú eras esa luz del alborada, que me salvaría de la penumbra de la noche pero perdí la esperanza una vez, sabes realmente pensé que no había otro camino que yo estaba destinado al mal pero siempre apareces tú, de alguna forma llegas a ser el centro de mi mundo

Thor acaricio ese cabello largo y beso la mejilla sonrojado del hechicero —Loki a veces parece que todo anda mal, que se desmorona, pero un dicho humano dice que cuanto más oscura es la noche, más cerca está el amanecer. Debes esperar que la vida te traiga algo nuevo y si no te detienes a esperar lo suficiente puede perderte el amanecer. Y tú eres eso que me trajo la vida como un regalo del cielo, eres lo que siempre espere.

Loki resoplo amargamente en un susurro, la verdad que había callado tanto tiempo—Yo quería dejar de existir porque creí ser una carga, que mi vida no tenía sentido, pero tienes razón Thor por mucho bobo que seas tienes razón. Siempre va salir el sol al final, siempre abra una luz en la oscuridad, es mejor esperar lo que la vida tiene para ti

Thor resoplo —¿Que haría yo sin ti? ¿Cómo viviría sin tu presencia?

Luego pareció algo descontento — Deja esos pensamientos egoístas que solo te hacen mal. No puedes irte de mi lado porque te amo ¿Acaso deseas hacerme sufrir de esta manera? Solo porque no valoras tu vida no significa que yo lo no lo haga, eres todo para mi y tu vida es lo más importante que tengo, será mejor cuides de el

—La vida de los midgardianos es tan corta y efímera en comparación a nosotros que duramos milenios soportando el peso del dolor y la soledad todos los días. ¿No es acaso mucho sufrimiento para una persona?

El tronador le tomo de la mano y la entrelazo —Estamos juntos, el amor es lo que hace levantarse a los humanos en las mañanas y vivir sus efímeras vidas...Eso les da sentido a sus existencias

—Supongo que es por culpa del amor, ese sentimiento suele cambiar a las personas, sanar las heridas.

—Es bueno entonces el estar enamorados

—Supongo que sí, nunca había estado enamorado. Tu eres el primero

—Hasta que te encontré pude descubrir que es el verdadero amor, te amo más que mi propia vida y eso jamás lo había sentido con nadie más.

—Yo quise encontrar la persona correcta, nunca pensé que estaría tan cerca

Después de un silencio. Thor hablo de nuevo –¿Te ha gustado? Porque falta ver el ocaso, pero elegí un amanecer porque es como un nuevo comienzo de luz

El hechicero sabía que era volver a empezar con una nueva vida dejando el pasado atrás. Era como una esperanza —No está mal.

—Debemos regresar. Quizás podamos dormir un poco

Loki se burló —He pasado toda la noche contigo sin tratar de matarte, eso es un nuevo record

Thor no escucho lo de no tratar de matarlo por dicha porque en ese mundo todo parecía ser diferente—Que tanto cuchicheas

—Nada importante, vamos a casa

Incuso decir esas palabras le hacían estremecer. Nunca tuvo un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

El rubio volvió abrazarlo con fuerza –Oh no Thor, volar no

Pero el tronador no escucho. Se dirigieron a la torre de nuevo volando, aunque Loki no estaba de acuerdo era mucho más fácil el tele trasporte y llegaron de madrugada, el hechicero no tenía sueño y se fue a ver televisión dando un programa muy divertido aunque extraño. Thor parecía no poder dormir si no tenía al hechicero en sus brazos acunado porque se quedó allí en ese sillón junto a él limitándose a mirarle

El embaucador estaba concentrado en la película, analizando los inventos raros de la humanidad, de la cultura tan diferente a la suya cuando empezó a sentir que Thor estaba acariciado su pierna disimuladamente. "Sinvergüenza" pensó Loki

—No hagas eso

Thor sonrió —¿Hacer qué?

Loki frunció el ceño sin embargo no continuo con el tema y siguió viendo aquella película ignorando abiertamente los avances de su esposo pero noto que Thor se encontraba muy cerca, debía acostumbrarse a la coquetería después de todo eso hacen las parejas

El príncipe demostraba el amor con contacto físico y al hechicero nunca le molesto que Thor estuviera cerca incluso siendo enemigos tenían una distancia corta entre ellos

Podía notar que el tronador yacía aburrido mirándolo como si en cualquier momento se le tirara en sima, a Loki no le gustaba esa mirada y efectivamente sucedió de un momento a otro el tronador lo jalo y empezó acomodarlo en ese estrecho sillón, sus piernas ya rodeaban cadera del príncipe de oro–Thor espera.

El tronador estaba mordiendo la nuca lentamente como saboreando su piel, chupándolo con desasosiego, podía sentir su lengua por todo su cuello. Apretándolo en su contra, Loki también lo beso cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por un momento que parecía mágico y placentero.

Pero cuando estaba en el mejor momento Loki recordó que Tony debía tener cámaras, ver como ellos se dejan llevar por la pasión desmedida o como el tronador ya le desvestía y mordía su espalda con todas las manos en su cuerpo; resultaba vergonzoso. Los vengadores no necesitaban ver un espectáculo de esos.

Respirando con mucha dificultad y jadeando se detuvo hablar —Estamos en la torre, en este momento Stark debe estar grabando todo lo que hacemos

Thor le besaba con desfachatez —Que nos vean. Ellos ya saben que...

Loki se recostó en el ancho pecho de Thor –No quiero que nos observen.

Su amante lujurioso, acaricio el cabello — Me gusta esto.

El hechicero no sabía a qué se refería el tronador — ¿Qué?

—Tenerte cerca de mí durmiendo contigo todos los días, despertar con tu aroma impregnado en mi piel y sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío, lo primero que veo al despertar es un hermoso ángel. Es una emoción irremplazable mi amor

—He extrañado esto, a mí y a ti. No tan romántico como creí que estaría, pero como solíamos ser solo dos personas frente al mundo

—Estamos bien juntos mi amor, todo está bien cuando te tengo a mi lado

Loki cerró los ojos abrazado al tronador, sentir esos brazos rodeándolo, su calidez le producía seguridad y solo esta noche no soñó ni una sola pesadilla. Bastaban las caricias lentas, el latir de dos corazones y el vigor de tener a alguien en quien confiar

Despertó por un ruido extraño, yacía envuelto en los brazos musculosos del tronador, rodeado en sus piernas y en su regazo.

Se dio cuenta que el sonido provenía de todos los vengadores que estaban mirando, fue bastante vergonzoso esa escena erótica en plena vista, tenía todo el cuello con mordidas, la posición en la que estaba era muy sugestiva y atrevida

Loki no sabía que exactamente que hacer incluso en ese mundo los vengadores no la iban a matar y decir que sedujo a Thor o algo por el estilo —Lo siento... Yo... Me iré a cambiar

Más que timidez siguió explicando sin saber por qué en primer lugar estaba haciéndolo cuando si eran esposos no era ningún pecado amanecer en los brazos de su amante, pero era incomodo —No es lo que parece

Lo peor que Loki no podía salir del agarre del tronador que era muy fuerte debía despertarlo, pero ¿Cómo? Levaban poco tiempo durmiendo apenas unas horas —Thor.

—Thor despierta

Este se encontraba profundamente dormido, no había forma de poder despertarlo .Todo se volvía más embarazoso porque al moverse más el tronador la abrazo más fuerte y quedo en peor posición que antes.

— Idiota, suéltame

Se encorvó y le dio un beso en sus labios, esa era una idea de despertarlo como en la película que el tronador no lo dejo ver y sintió como Thor empezó a removerse para corresponder el beso que le había dado, se levantó a tomar a Loki y besarle pero al hacerlo cayeron al piso por que estaban en el sillón, en realidad se golpearon y el gran cuerpo de Thor le cayó encima a la hechicero

Solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los vengadores algo fastidiados y otros riéndose —Cada vez están peores

—Déjalos, están recién casados

El azabache miro a Thor – Desagraciado estabas despierto. Ahora levántate me estas aplastando

El tronador se medió levanto —Como no despertar con tus deliciosos labios en mi boca.

—Thor...No digas eso frente al público.

Después de aquel penoso suceso para el embaucador que fue realmente una vergüenza, pero se sorprendió que para Thor no fue nada, no le molestaba mostrar todo su amor a su amante enfrente de cualquiera.

Se sentaron mientras tomaban una bebida llamada café, muy extraña algo amarga. Loki escucho sin ganas de entrar en ninguna conversación con sus rivales o sus ex rivales, no se quería mezclar con ellos después de todo si volvía a su realidad debía volver a las andadas de ser un villano quizás debería observarlos para ver sus puntos débiles que servirían cuando retomara su enemistad

—Thor ¿Es verdad que muy pronto te vas?

El guerrero murmuro —Así es, ya hemos durado mucho tiempo aquí

—Podemos hacer una despedida. Claro si todos están de acuerdo

—Como quieran a mí no me molesta

—Invitaremos a todos a una fiesta

Tony sonrió entusiasmado —Fiesta es mi segundo nombre

—Está bien si tú la pagas

Stark resoplo —Claro soy millonario, lo único que necesito es una excusa para una fiesta

"No estoy muy emocionada por una reunión social ¿Para qué? Ver un montón de patéticos midgardianos haciendo el ridículo "–pensó Loki sin embargo no dijo nada

Gracias por leer


	8. ocho

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

Aquella festividad que despedía a la joven pareja Asgardiana emprendió con una música suave como armoniosa, el sutil arreglo de flores, los alimentos deliciosos, los postres decorados y los invitados distinguidos. De esa manera tenue perpetuo una ceremonia en honor a los guerreros que se marchaban a Asgard muy pronto.

El príncipe de Asgard y de Jotunheim arribo con aquel hermoso atuendo de noche, una criatura que relucía, fascinaba con su belleza e hipnotizaba con sus ojos verdes penetrantes, seducía con su postura segura. Los hombres y mujeres le miraban desde lejos con nada menos que admiración.

Loki caminaba con autoridad como de la misma realeza a la que pertenecía, siempre manteniendo los hábitos del status y burocracia. Se encontraba aburrido de estar en esa fiesta; había muchas personas desconocidas, agentes que había tratado de matar en su mundo. Se quedaba viéndolo a esos tipos revoloteando con arrogancia fingiendo ser la gran cosa, creyéndose tanto siendo nada menos que patéticos mortales.

Él nunca fue fanático a las fiestas muy al contrario de Thor que se hartaba de comida, tenía casi siempre a una mujer atractiva en su regazo incluso a veces dos que le vertían vino en su boca, aunque ninguna capturo su corazón.

Quizás era un irracional comparado con la educación que mantenía Loki en los banquetes. Pero el cómo hermano adoptivo lengua de plata debía asistir casi obligado a evitar que Thor se fuera a la cama con cualquier arpía, que se peleara por cualquier estupidez o evitar que hiciera algo desastroso o ridículo. Él siempre estaba allí a su lado como su sombra insignificante, tejiendo los hilos de la diplomacia y la política

Thor no servía para mantener conversaciones largas, hablar de cosas complicadas, solo le interesaba ser un guerrero, hablar de sus hazañas valerosas además de arriesgadas travesías, pero precisamente ser de esa manera hacía que todos lo adolorarán. Mientras Loki resguardaba las espaldas del príncipe arrogante sin que nadie supiera, en el silencio se sacrificaba por un hermano ingrato que no valoraba aquel esfuerzo.

Todo cambio al final de cuentas las cosas se fueron torciendo cuando se fastidió de tanto luchar para nada, quiso también ser tomado en cuenta, no echado a un lado como siempre incluso Thor le subestimaba aun salvándolo en varias ocasiones

Se cansó de velar por el intrépido príncipe de oro como si fuese una niñera y terminaba siendo humillado por eso. Sif siempre llenando su cabeza contra él, los guerreros burlándose de su lengua de plata hasta Thor le ridiculizaba por no ser un guerrero y mantener magia

Tanta preocupación ¿acaso valía la pena estar siempre junto a Thor, defendiéndolo, estando allí contra todo y este ni siquiera le tomara en cuenta?

Muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo ¿Vale la pena?

Hasta que un día la respuesta fue no. No valía la pena tanto dolor. No quería seguir toda una vida de esa manera rechazado, humillado, en la soledad silenciosa, olvidado y subestimado. Sin ser tomado en consideración, era como no existir, ser invisible para esos seres ingratos

Se cansó de todo y cuando llego a un límite se dio cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás estaba atrapado en ser un villano, en un ciclo continuo de odio que lo arrastraba a su autodestrucción, había tocado fondo nadie vendría por él, a nadie le importaba lo suficiente para luchar por su redención. Fue cuando descubrió que no era amado, que nadie nunca amaría un monstruo. Era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Era demasiado tarde ya

Thor el único ser en todos los nueve reinos que una vez lo amo, ahora le odiaba, eso parecía afectarlo y hacerlo infeliz. Porque si perdía al tronador, si perdía a su madre. No tendría nada y si no tenía nada para que vivir en un mundo miserable con cosas triviales, sin una razón para seguir respirando.

Después de todo que hace un Loki sin un Thor.

Los demás bailaban en ese residencia midgardiana no era tan elegante como en Asgard pero era agradable.

Se encontró buscando la mirada del tronador que le dijo que lo vería muy pronto abajo después de unos cuantos besos. Entonces fue cuando lo vio que sintió que su alma se sumergía en el dolor de ser traicionaba

Era Thor tan atractivo como siempre lo fue, con ese smoking negro distinguido, con su pelo corto y apariencia midgardiana impecable. Estaba bailando con la patética mortal mejor conocida como Jane Foster, la mujer que lo hizo inútil. Que el tronador en su mundo proclamaba amar después de conocerla un fin de semana ¿Quién puede enamorarse en tan poco tiempo? Nadie. Pero Thor siempre había sido así, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus bajos instintos, pasiones efímeras, amores baratos y aventuras pasajeras. Quizás por eso tenía miedo que Thor lo viese como una de esas miserables amantes, tal vez el tronador no lo amara de verdad. Se convertiría en uno más de la lista abandonadas por el príncipe de oro.

¿Cómo amar a una mortal, que moría con el tiempo? Esos son los humanos mueren con rapidez mientras que su raza dura cinco mil años, los humanos menos de cincuenta años. Apenas Jane perdiera su belleza Thor la dejaría. era lo más probable.

Loki los observo en silencio, percibió como el tronador tomo la cintura de Jane, como parecía sonreír para ella. Sintió algo extraño que jamás había experimentado, se tocó su pecho al darse cuenta que le dolía el corazón como si se oprimiera y hundía en angustia desgarradora. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan fuerte y perturbador incluso ni en los entrenamientos excesivos además de difíciles, ni los castigos recibidos por Thanos se igualaban a esa nueva sensación de sufrimiento intenso

Se preguntó si ¿Acaso eran amantes?

¿Por qué le sonreía? Esa sonrisa le pertenecía solo a el y a nadie más

¿Por qué le dolía?

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Era un extraño sentimiento nuevo porque había visto a Thor con muchas mujeres en el pasado y no le importaba. Pero ahora era diferente, ahora parecía lastimarlo en el fondo de su ser.

¿Por qué lastimaba?

¿Por qué ahora ese hueco en su alma herida?

¿Acaso Thor estaba traicionándolo como era posible, el que le susurró al oído palabras de amor eterno ahora estaba con otra? Se sentía enojado con ganas de matarlos a los dos y a la vez si lo perdía moría.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

¿Por qué sentía que no podía vivir sin él?

¿Por qué no soportaba verlo con otra?

Ardía de ira, de traición y de desesperación e impotencia

Trataba de convencerse de que no era real. El no sería capaz de engañarlo, pero una parte de su ser estaba seguro de que así era, tenía sentido ¿porque el tronador se fijaría en un gigante de hielo enemigo teniendo a una inútil humana, a miles de mujeres doncellas deseosas de él, anhelando estar en los brazos del tronador y ser complacidas?

Quizás un gigante de hielo no era suficiente para un príncipe de oro

Nunca fue suficiente para nadie

Antes eso no le interesaba, pero ahora sentía que no podía enfrentar la realidad después de ese sueño. No podía vivir viendo a él tronador con alguien más, en brazos de otra persona

¿Acaso eso era estar enamorado? ¿Acaso ese dolor insoportable era perder el amor?

Ahora estaba perdido, porque lo amaba.

Lo amaba como nunca había amado a nadie

Y él estaba con otra

Se fue afuera tratando de huir a su sentir, sin saber qué hacer con ese dolor que se profundizaba con mayor intensidad

¿Cómo era posible?

Como había caído en las garras

Maldito sueño

Malditas palabras dulces

Malditos besos apasionados que le robaban el aliento

Malditos abrazos cálidos, tiernos y toscos

Maldito amor que le destrozaba el alma

Desgracia de deseo de estar con él

Loki estaba en un balcón mirando con tristeza los paisajes de Midgard , un ligero viento suave golpeaba su rostro .Cuando escucho una voz dirigiéndose a su persona-¿Loki?

Volteo para ver quién era incluso con deseos que fuese el tronador-Antony

-¿Estás bien? Quieres hablar conmigo.

El hechicero bajo la mirada, hablando con amargura-No, estoy bien. No quiero hablar con nadie

Tony bajo su voz-Sé que pasa Loki. Le amas con intensidad, debes estar asustado por la gravedad de aquellos sentimientos y con solo verlo con otra causa que tu corazón se parta a pedazos. Estas celoso y triste porque no quieres perderlo, pero a la vez quieres que sea feliz aunque sea con otro

-No sé qué se supone que deba decir. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, esto me domina por completo, ni siquiera puedo pensar con claridad solo está el en mis pensamientos, robando cada suspiro

-Es por eso tu pesar, el miedo amar, miedo a perder, miedo al rechazo, a la soledad, a la traición y al olvido

Loki sonrió amargamente -Creo que siempre he tenido esos temores, pero soy bueno ocultando mis debilidades. Fingiendo estar bien, ocultándome detrás de las travesuras y las sonrisas falsas

Tony se acercó tendiendo su mano -Bailarías conmigo Reindeer Games

Loki acepto la proposición bailando en ese balcón con destreza y elegancia-No bailas tan mal, no como Thor que me majaba los pies a cada instante

-Tú lo haces mejor. Eres la mejor pareja que he tenido

-Lo sé. Sabes que estas bailando con el mismo caos y el peligro. Soy la travesura misma

Stark susurro-Es triste que estés bailando conmigo, pero tus pensamientos están en otra dirección

Estaban cerca en un vals lento -No sé qué pasa conmigo, siento que voy a morir si el me deja, pero creo que no soy suficiente para hacerlo feliz. Creí que me amaba, por un momento pensé que podía ser amado de vuelta, que me necesitaba, pero nunca soy suficiente para nadie. Como podría amar a un gigante de hielo como yo.

Tony acaricio ese cabello-Eres muy atractivo, no creas que no mereces ser amado. Sé cómo te sientes

-Cómo vas a sentirlo eres un play boy. No sabes que es este dolor en tu alma que te quema, arrastra y te tira al lodo con rudeza

Tony se detuvo dejando de bailar para verlo a los ojos-Se cómo se siente porque estoy enamorado de ti. Pero sé que lo amas a él

Loki se recostó un poco en el hombro de Stark con angustia -Lo siento tanto Antony, quizás si te hubiese conocido antes en diferentes circunstancias hubiéramos sido felices juntos porque tú eres como yo. Pero uno no elige a quien amar, no fue mi intención enamorarme de Thor solo paso sin darme cuenta, ni poder evitarlom quizá ya lo quería desde antes.

Tony parecía triste -Lo sé, solo te pido la última cosa y te juro que no volveré a molestarte nunca más

-¿Qué?

-Dame un beso, solo eso te pido. Sé que estas afligido porque él está con Jane en este momento, me di cuenta porque siempre miras para esa dirección, pero debes saber que Thor te ama a ti de la misma forma que tú lo amas a él. Y mi pobre amor no es suficiente, nunca lo será, sin embargo, solo quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo. Dame un beso nada más eso será la última cosa que te pida

-Antony, no puedo traicionarle

-Él ya sabe que yo tengo sentimientos por ti, yo mismo se lo confesé después de recibir una golpiza. Sé que no lo merezco, nunca nadie me rechaza pero tú la persona que quiero no me ama. Tuve la mala suerte de querer al consorte prohibido de mi amigo

Tony tomo ese rostro triste de forma rápida aprovechando la vulnerabilidad y le dio un beso a Loki muy intenso cada vez más apasionado aun disfrutando de todo aquel sabor irresistible. Antony siguió besando sin detenerse con furia de pasión desmedida sin embargo el hechicero lo separo- Lo siento Antony. Lo siento tanto, me gustabas sabes realmente aquella vez en ese bar desde que te mire aun siendo enemigos y amigo de mi hermano, te quería. Pero ahora es diferente porque mi corazón le pertenece a otro. Ahora me doy cuenta que lo amo a él, mi más grande tormento, a mi más dulce pesadilla.

Loki lo supo ningún otro beso era como el de Thor, ningún otro bastaba, ninguno hacia estremecer todo su cuerpo como la misma electricidad, ninguno era tan dulce, suave, pero a la vez lleno de brusquedad. Se dio cuenta que le amaba por primera vez lo admitió, lo acepto. Amaba a Thor Odinson con todo su ser

Y aunque fuese hipócrita al descubrirlo mientras besaba a Antony, reafirmo que solo podía estar con el tronador, no había nadie más que se le igualara.

Tony acaricio la mejilla-Lo sé, Reindeer Games espero que él sepa cuidarte, que te amé y te haga feliz como yo jamás podría hacerlo

-Ni siquiera lo merezco. Aunque Thor no me quiere como pensé. Creo que todavía ama a esa mortal

-El amor que tiene por ti Thor es más grande que el que yo pudiera ofrecerte. No lo dudes, te lo digo yo...Ese suertudo está enamorado de ti, nunca te traicionaría.

-Gracias Antony

Stark se retiró dejando a Loki con sus pensamientos, se sintió aun peor casi mal por traicionar a Thor de alguna forma.

Sse quedó allí afuera acercándose al cristal solo viendo como Jane le quitaba a su esposo, ella debería estar allí con él en vez de la mortal. Sin embargo no intervendría si era decisión del tronador preferir la compañía de aquella mujer que la suya, respetaría su decisión. No estaba para obligar a nadie, ya estaba cansado de eso.

Iba tocando el vidrio donde estaba el tronador con Jane con tristeza hasta que sucedió algo cuando menos imagino Jane beso al tronador solo un roce, pero eso basto para que el corazón de Loki dejara de latir, todo iba como en cámara lenta incluso como parecía romperse su ser ese momento cruel y despiadado

Y no se dio cuenta cómo sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro sin detenerse, quedo paralizado mirando nada más. Tenía una opresión en su pecho doloroso que no se detenía

-Thor

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué Thor?

Vio en ese mismo instante como Thor se separó rápidamente y volvió a ver hacia el balcón donde estaba Loki. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se conectaron por un momento inclusive parecía que el tronador había hecho todo aquello apropósito para lastimarlo y el quería morir, no pudo aguantar más aquel perjurio. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza sin querer mantener su mirada por mucho tiempo y se tele trasportó sin pensarlo, llegando a un bosque oscuro, pero poco le importo donde estaba simplemente corrió, corrió y corrió por la hierba, por el bosque mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su vestuario estaba lleno de barro y roto, su pelo era un desastre. Sentía que el mundo caía a sus pies con aquel pesar

Probablemente Thor la seguía, no le incumbía ya el daño estaba hecho. No quería enfrentarse a este, no quería sufrir por el rechazo, si tenía una amante no podía resistirlo, no deseaba que el tronador lo viera destruida por él, no le daría gusto de la humillación, ni ese dolor. Loki nunca mostraba debilidad, ni vulnerabilidad hoy no sería el caso

Cayó en medio del bosque llorando sin detenerse mientras llovía y parecía que las lágrimas saladas se combinaban con el agua, el barro, la sangre y el dolor

-¿Por qué siento que muero?

-Prometí no volver a llorar, ni una sola lagrima más por ti. Y sin embargo estoy aquí de nuevo llorando patéticamente.

-Te odio porque siempre logras lastimarme.

-Te odio porque nadie me hiere más que tú.

-Te odio por ser un idiota y te amo por la misma razón.


	9. nueve

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

La lluvia caía en el bosque oscuro, entre las hojas, entre los árboles frondosos y las flores de diferentes tonos.

La lluvia caía como las lágrimas del hechicero que se derramaban sin quererlo, sin poder detenerse por aquel amor que no podía ser más complicado y difuso, por el odio de la transgresión. Por el pasado y ese sueño del cual deseaba salir, pero no podía al estar atrapado en este.

Era como una pesadilla en la cual no lograba despertar, sabía que si el verdadero Thor fallaba y no encontraba la mitad del tesseract, si él no podía hallarlo se quedarían para siempre en esos universos hasta que se volvieran una realidad. Debía confiar en el tronador, pero como hacerlo si lo había traicionado. Como volver allí sabiendo sobre los anhelos de Thor mucho peor ahora tenía la certeza de que no podía verlo con nadie más

Además, una parte de sí mismo no quería que Thor encontrara la mitad del tesseract. Sobre todo, porque este estaba escondido en algo que era importante en su vida, que venía del corazón y si ese tronador lo localizara probablemente descubriría que nunca dejo de quererlo. Porque a pesar de todo aún atesoraba algo que le regalo el tronador en aquel pasado distante como si fuese la mayor piedra preciosa de los nueve reinos. Por supuesto que eso demostraba que le afectaba, de la nostalgia sentida todo el tiempo. Pero fue incapaz de arrojar algo tan importante, aunque debió hacerlo si decía detestar tanto a su falso hermano, no debía conservar algo que le dio este como un símbolo de cariño y amor. No eliminando el artefacto estaba dándole jerarquía a un hecho de la infancia.

Sabía que Thor tendría esperanza de redención, no solo eso el recordaría ese momento que posiblemente olvido. El sabría que Loki siempre recordaba su niñez, su amistad junto a él

Para un villano eso no era exactamente conveniente que su archienemigo supiera que tenía una debilidad por él.

Los enemigos no guardan regalos de los súper héroes como si fuese un tesoro inolvidable. Pero los enemigos tampoco reciben regalos de los héroes

El viento soplaba haciendo un sonido casi melodioso mientas Loki pensaba si eso es lo que realmente quería al tronador ¿Acaso eso ambicionaba, vivir en un mundo así?

Incluso si el príncipe de oro se imaginaba teniendo dos personas en su lecho, el no sería la otra, no sería engañado, ni siquiera en un tonto sueño. Porque era alguien demasiado importante para ser una segunda opción, él debía ser la primera opción o mejor dicho la única opción o nada en absoluto.

Prefería ser su enemigo a alguien con tan poca importancia

La lluvia caía sobre el dolor intenso que sentía Loki dentro de su corazón que parecía romperse en miles de pedazos que no podían dejar de amar a un príncipe asgardiano. Estaba embarrialado completamente, su vestuario arruinado. En medio de noche llorando sin poder detenerse

¿Qué tan patético era?

Nunca se vio llorando por algo tan insubstancial como el amor

Nunca pensó que eso le llegara a pasar en la vida

¿El amor acaso era tan doloroso y punzante como las espinas de su jardín que envenenaban lentamente hasta matar en medio del sufrimiento?

¿Cómo era posible?

Llorando por un hombre

Lo peor es que es el mismo por el que lloraba toda la vida, era el mismo de siempre

Thor el único ser en el mundo que lo hería, que lo lastimaba tan profundo como nadie más tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

EL tronador le dio algo que nadie más, atención, admiración.

Se dejó llevar por esa calidez que llenaba aquel vacío que hundía su ser entero en la oscuridad. El amor solía cambiar a las personas, quizás el necesitaba eso para cambiar y seguir por el camino correcto

¿Qué tipo de sueño era ese?

¿Acaso todo lo que estaba dentro de ese sueño es lo que quería Thor? Posiblemente eso pensaba el tronador de su persona, como una concubina que lo mal satisface. Que no era suficiente y por alguna razón eso lo lastimaba, que el tronador prefiriera la compañía de una mortal le hacía sentir un terrible sentimiento de angustia insoportable además de furia. Y también odiaba esa emoción de fracaso

No se imaginaba que estar enamorado era tan doloroso, era algo que robaba todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo débil y perdiéndole en el abismo.

Como si miles de Hulks lo aplastaran y lo dejaran tirado en el suelo

Se sentía morir cuando los vio besándose, es como si lo matasen de la forma más dolorosa que existe.

✦✧✩✰  
  


De pronto los rayos empezaron a sonar en el cielo, al parecer era una tormenta y Loki conocía el sonido casi memorizado en sus entrañas. Conocía más que nadie, esa esencia mágica de atracción

Siempre sabia cuando Thor venía a búscalo y precisamente eso paso, el imponente hijo de Odin arribo lejos de Loki que se levantó del suelo tratando de verse digno, se supone que se veía hermoso, pero todo se había arruinado por el barro. Quien lo mandaba a correr al bosque mientras trataba de huir de aquella cruel realidad, por no poder enfrentar que Thor no lo amaba.

Más humillante imposible.

El tronador solo le miró, sus ojos se concretaron Loki hasta que este corrió a toda velocidad, golpeándolo tirándolo al suelo y ensuciando toda esa ropa de marca

Y como era de esperarse pidió explicaciones de la forma más ruda-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me has traicionado?

Loki aun gritaba con furia, dolor y amargura -Yo creí en ti en todas las palabras de amor siempre creo en ti, siempre me lastimas

-¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ti para necesitar una amante? ¿No te satisfago?

-Es por que no me amas que tienes una patética mortal, pensé que eran tonterías cuando las personas salen con otras cuando están enamoradas de su ex pero tu hiciste lo mismo, si no me amabas no debiste ilusionarme.

-Prefieres a ella.

-Si la amas ¿Por qué no te vas con esa inutil de una buena vez?

-¿Por qué estás aquí si no te importo?

Loki lo golpeaba más fuerte mientras las lágrimas caían en el rostro del tronador. Quien se levantó para abrazarle sin decir nada, simplemente le tomo a la fuerza y lo apretó contra él

El hechicero forcejaba tratando de liberase-Te odio

-Te odio tanto

-Por qué siempre consigues romper mi corazón, siempre consigues hacerme sufrir en el fondo del alma.

Pero Thor lo miro con cariño como si fuese la cosa más hermosa. Tomo la cara triste entre sus manos, acariciando su mejilla y los labios. Loki trataba de quietárselo de encima

Se inclinó y lo beso con la intensidad del trueno, tan rudo como era él, un beso tan demandante y apasionado que el hechicero no pudo resistirse o rechazarlo sino más bien todo lo contrario se inclinó más hacia este poniendo sus manos en los hombros del príncipe para atraerlo más, abrió más la boca para tener acceso a esa sensación que electrizante que hacia todo su cuerpo vibrar

Pero Loki se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, que en realidad debía estar enojado y no sucumbir tan fácil -No me calles con beso que me duele mucho más tu traición. Nunca te voy a perdonar

El rubio lo acaricio tomando la barbilla para que este lo mirara a los ojos -Mírame

El hechicero con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo volvió a ver con esa mirada adorable.

Thor susurro-¿Me amas?

El hechicero herido contesto-¿Para que quieras saber? Acaso la razón es humillarme, burlarte de mí. Anda hazlo ahora que estoy aquí en el suelo sucio y patético. Dime que la amas a ella entonces, que la besaste porque es tu amante y te iras a su lado, me abandonaras como toda la vida. Dime que solo me usaste, que solo soy un juego el cual ya te aburrió. Que nunca me amaste de verdad

Thor volvió a preguntar -¿Me amas?

Loki se levantó y se alejó de él enojado, ya no seguiría en ese juego tonto aun si sabía que debía fingir para salir de ese mundo, no importa que amara a Jane, no importaba nada solo debía seguir con todo eso hasta encontrar donde Thor guardaba el objeto más importante de su vida, donde yacía guardado la mitad del tesseract. Pero no podía fingir que no le dolía, que todo estaba bien por qué no era así incuso si hacerlo era la única manera de salir. ¿Por qué le importaba? Por qué el orgullo estaba allí

No podía aparentar que no le lastimaba que el tronador de su mundo hiciera una pesadilla como esa donde él era una más de sus amantes que no amaba.

Quizá solamente quería follar con su hermano adoptivo probado, solamente deseo.

El hechicero al fin confeso-Te amo, como una idiota. Ahora si ya puedes reírte de mí, si caí en tu trampa. Me enamore, aun cuando jure no hacer algo tan estúpido en mi vida.

Thor susurro-Lo siento

Eso fue la gota que derramaba el vaso, hizo arder su alma de furia - ¿Por qué? Besarte con otra quizás acostarte con ella mientras estabas conmigo. ¿Acaso la amas? entonces ¿por qué te casaste? ¿porque me mentiste? ¿Por qué las palabras si no las sentías?

Loki le dio la espalda yéndose de allí, no quería que lo viera romperse enfrente del ser que le había lastimado tanto. No le daría ese gusto

Pero antes de moverse acaso unos milímetros Thor lo apretó contra un árbol húmedo, sus dedos parecían jugar con el cabello mojado y su boca saborear las gotas de lluvia-Yo no te he traicionado ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Me insulta que solo pase por tu mente la idea de engañarte, ni te he mentido nunca. Tu eres el embaucador, crees que no me di cuenta que me engañas con Stark. Te vi besándolo enfrente de mí, según tu eso no me afecto. ¿Crees que es fácil para mi ver a la persona que más amo en el mundo con otro hombre que no sea yo? Te vi bailando, vi como el deslizaba su mano por tu espalda, como susurraba palabras al oído. Siempre coqueteas con él como si ni siquiera te importara que yo esté presente. Soy tu esposo Loki, no sé qué signifique eso para ti, pero para mí tu eres mi familia, mi vida y a veces dudo de tu amor. A veces quiero probar si me amas de verdad o si nunca me has querido en absoluto

Luego golpeo el árbol justo cuando sus puños estaban en el costado de Loki -¿Crees que no me atormentaste cuando te vi con Stark? Sentí arder de ira y celos. Solo yo puedo estar a tu lado, besarte y hacerte el amor

-Y yo te vi con Jane. Vi cómo me traicionabas siempre decías amarla...Te encuentro besuqueándote con ella ¿Por qué no te importo lastimarme? Aun sientes algo por ella, lo sé sin embargo no sé porque no te largas.

El que ama realmente nunca traiciona, nunca abandona.

-No pretendía lastimarte, únicamente quería ponerte celoso, para quería comprobar si te importa y funcionó. Pensé que te daba igual por que estabas feliz en los brazos de otro. Sabes que cometí un error por hacerlo, pero no pude soportar verte con otro, no puedo verte porque me enoja y me duele tanto

Loki lo acuso -Jane es tu amante, la amas a ella. Siempre eres de esa manera cuando yo tengo amor por ti me lastimas, me abandonas, me tratas como un juguete usado que detestas, te vas con tus estúpidos amigos. Mientras ¿yo que soy para ti? Un cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera te importo, nunca te he importado. Tenía que llamar la atención enfrentándome directo a ti, solo siendo villano podías ver hacia mi

Thor sonrió ante esas palabras abrazando a Loki -Yo te amo a ti, a nadie más

-No te creo. No creo en tus promesas, ni en tus palabras vacías

El tronador puso su mano en aquella nuca acariciándola con suavidad como siempre lo hacía, acercándose más-Loki tenemos una familia, una vida en Asgard que nunca dejaría porque me haces estar completo, con solo tu sonrisa mi vida se ilumina y creo que el mundo es maravilloso porque tu estas en él. Es tan satisfactorio verte en mi cama todas las mañanas y las noches sentirte recostado a mí costado, jamás perdería algo como eso. Tú eres el amor de mi vida y no puedo vivir sin ti ni un momento. Como explicar lo que siento, esto desborda toda mi alma, solo quería golpear Stark por miedo a perderte, sabes es que pensé que quizás yo no te hacia feliz por eso te fuiste con otro. Entonces deseaba que me vieras con Jane no para hacerte sufrir, si no para ver si acaso sentías algo por mí, ver si te enojabas... Lo siento por actuar como un estúpido adolecente, pero tú me descontrolas, me enloquece pensar en perderte o en que no me ames. ¿Puedes perdonar este idiota que te ama?

Loki le dio una cachetada ese era el peor plan del mundo besarse con otra para ponerlo celoso y ¿acaso no le importaba que eso podía crear conflictos en su relación o que le iba a lastimar? - Te odio, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra

Era extraño porque Thor estaba feliz de que el hechicero estuviese enojado con él quizás porque ese enfado demostraba que le importaba, que lo quisiera solo para él. Y el tronador tiro del chico con fuerza-Como puedes pensar que yo te dejaría cuando eres todo mi mundo... Te amo, te amo más que cualquier cosa. Solo que a veces siento que no me amas tanto como yo a ti

Indignado contesto -Eres un idiota

Thor sonrió poniendo su frente en la de el -Pero soy tu idiota

El le volvió a besar, con la lluvia cayendo y los truenos sonando. Estaban completamente mojados y en ese tronco la apretó contra él, todo aquel barro la lluvia se mezclaba cuando sus cuerpos se unían con pasión desmedida

Loki apenas jadeaba respirando profundamente después de aquellos intensos besos. Mientras gritaba. -Te odio

Le volvió a besar hasta que sus labios están hinchados y cada vez que decía "te odio" el impacto era más fuerte y desesperado. Como si esa fuese una manera de demostrar su amor. Thor siempre manifestaba todos sus sentimientos de manera física

Loki termino rindiéndose en sus brazos, en sus besos que recorrían siempre todo su cuerpo -Te odio por que no puedo dejar de amarte

-Yo no puedo dejar de amarte tampoco y te prometo que nunca más besare a nadie que no seas tú.

-Más te vale o te matare.

-Y tu tampoco besaras a nadie o coquetearas con nadie que no sea yo.

-Eso es fácil cuando únicamente quiero besarte a ti- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias por leer ♥️


	10. diez

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

La lluvia se detuvo un instante como si los elementos climáticos fuesen concordes con los sentimientos intensos que compartían estos dos seres opuestos.

Y allí estaban ambos en medio de la nada besándose apasionadamente, el tiempo poco importaba en el momento que sus cuerpos se presionaban entre aquel árbol frondoso que olía a rocío. Thor lo alzó en esa arboleda hundiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del hechicero con frenesí.

Los besos eran dulces

Las caricias tiernas

Los abrazos confortables

Por qué Loki no sabía la razón por la cual Thor era tan sumiso y suave con el tratándolo como si fuese una delicada flor de primavera en vez de lo tosco que podría relacionar al estar acostumbrado a la vida de guerrero, siendo ellos violentos todo el tiempo.

Thor se quedó mirándolo fijamente, quitándole los cabellos mojados de su rostro. Rozando con sus labios su mejilla tiernamente.

-Debemos volver a casa

Loki lo volvió a ver, pensando en que hace poco tiempo no tenía un sitio el cual regresar, pero quizás no había percibido que Thor siempre seria su refugio ante la tormenta -Pensé que no tenía un hogar, ni un lugar donde pertenecer, pero me dijeron una vez que debías volver siempre al lugar donde se encuentra mi corazón. Donde alguien te espera y te quiere. Quizás ese alguien eres tú, tú eres mi hogar y lo único que tengo en los reinos

Thor acaricio su mejilla continuando con aquellos besos-Tu eres mucho más para mí que eso, eres el amor de mi vida. Nada cambiara lo que siento por ti

-Eso también eres para mí, aunque quise negarme a ver la verdad

El tronador susurro a su oído -No temas al amor

-No es uno de mis mayores deseos ser lastimado como en el pasado. Yo te quise fraternalmente y sufrí tanto. No quiero volver a sentir aquel dolor tan terrible y estremecedor.

Thor beso su mejilla con ternura- Yo nunca te lastimaría

Loki lo abrazo oliendo aquel aroma húmedo de la lluvia que había empapado la ropa-Te quiero

El tronador sonrió -Yo te amo

El hechicero se tele trasportó a su habitación con Thor

El príncipe le dio un paño y le seco un poco el cabello -No quiero que te enfermes

Loki se puso una ropa nueva, secándose mejor el pelo mientras Thor se fue a bañar y salió tiempo después

El embaucador se acostó en su cama. Thor se aproximó a su lado y le abrazo por detrás -Mañana regresaremos a Asgard

El hechicero se volteó para quedar frente al tronador, para mirarlo a los ojos directamente -¿De verdad me amas tanto como dices?

Thor se acercó para besarle, Loki cerró los ojos ante la calidez- Mucho más de lo que imaginas

El hechicero hablo con un poco de inseguridad y algo de amargura-Pensé que estabas enamorado de la mortal

-Amor es una palabra que se usa para justificar muchas cosas. Por mucho tiempo pensé que sabía que significaba hasta que llegaste tú y me hiciste ver que estaba equivocado, creaste un nuevo significado a la palabra y también al sentimiento.

-¿A sí? Yo hice todo eso

Thor lo acerco más a él, hundiendo su cara en el pelo y poniendo su barbilla en su hombro. Lo atrajo hasta el, colocando su mano en la cintura -Tú me hiciste conocer el verdadero amor y la felicidad. Nunca más dudes de mí. Confía en que yo nunca te traicionaría, el que ama no traiciona.

-A veces traicionamos por muchas razones Thor, razones que no entendemos, tal vez por el mismo despecho. Pero no sabes el dolor que sentí al verte besándote con ella, pensé que quizás una gigante de hielo no era suficiente para un príncipe de oro como tu

-Cómo puedes pensar eso si eres todo para mí. Nunca dejaría a mi lindo amor.

Loki se recostó al costado de Thor y este lo abrazo mientras le acariciaba

Se escuchó un murmullo de unas buenas noches perdidas en la oscuridad. Entretanto sus cuerpos se estrechaban en un abrazo, la noche guardaba sus secretos

Al otro día los rayos del sol alumbraban por toda la alcoba. Loki se despertó dándose cuenta que el tronador no se encontraba allí, sintió un vacío extraño como si quisiera despertar con aquel cuerpo a su lado presionado contra el suyo. Poco tiempo después Thor llego con una bandeja donde estaba el desayuno preparado. Lo puso encima de la cama

Thor sonrió estaba muy arreglado y perfumado-Hice el desayuno para ti

Loki miro la comida en la bandeja ¿Desde cuándo sabia cocinar? .-¿Tu lo cocinaste?

El tronador parecía orgulloso de preparar el desayuno y esperaba a que Loki se sintiera feliz de su pequeño gesto -Lo hice especialmente para ti

-Eso explica por qué esta quemado

Thor lo volvió a ver decepcionado de aquellas palabras, ya que se había esforzado -Loki, si no te gusta. No te estás obligado a comerlo

El hechicero no tuvo de otra que probar aquella extraña comida -Está bien, valoro tu esfuerzo

Él lo comió con desconfianza, pero debía admitir que no era tan asqueroso como pensó, esa comida sabía muy bien. El príncipe la miraba con ansias y eso a Loki le incomodaba- No me mires así

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿Por qué interesa tanto mi opinión?

-Quiero complacerte y hacerte feliz. ¿Acaso eso es malo?

Loki le sonrió, jalándolo de su camisa- Ven aquí

-Me vas a recompensar con un beso

El chico lo atrajo para besarlo y luego pregunto - ¿Quién te enseño a cocinar?

-Jane y su amiga Darcy

Loki se tensó parecía que ese comentario le arruino todo el día. Ante la mención de aquel nombre, dejo la comida. No sabía porque se sentía así, solo le causaba nauseas de imaginar a esa mortal con Thor.

Porque tenía temores de que el tronador no la quisiera de verdad por la inseguridad que se mantenía desde que era joven y no era exactamente el ser más apreciado. Además, era un gigante de hielo y un delincuente. ¿Acaso los villanos merecen ser amados?

Tal vez Thor no merecía estar con un villano repudiado porque él era el sol de Asgard, un súper héroe.

Loki se levantó para irse. No quería volver a verse débil enfrente de él pero Thor lo detuvo tomando la muñeca para que no se fuera -Loki, dijiste que confiarías en mí

El hechicero se puso de espaldas ante él -No quiero comer. Perdí de repente el apetito

-No mientas. Hice esto para ti, mi amor

-Thor, déjame

-No te pongas celoso por algo tan tonto. Ella es mi amiga nada más

Loki se soltó del agarre de este -No es tu amiga, ella fue tu novia. No puedo creer que me ames si hay muchas más a las que puedes escoger ¿por qué entonces me prefieres a mí si soy un monstruo repudiado y traidor? ¿Por qué me elegirías a mí?

Thor le abrazo por detrás y beso su cuello lentamente haciendo estremecer- Porque no hay razones, uno no escoge a quien ama. Sabes tú no eres un monstruo, no sé cómo puedes pensar en solo la idea, eres la persona más hermosa, talentosa e inteligente de los nueve reinos. Si solo pudieras percibir lo que yo veo en ti descubrirías que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Puede que haya estado con doncellas en el pasado, pero no fue hasta que te encontré, solo porque no podía tenerte. Tú no me amabas y eso me dolía. No me importa nadie más en mis ojos, en mi corazón, en mi alma y en mi vida solo existes tú

-Pero te besaste con ella frente a mí. ¿Eso vas hacer cada vez que peleamos, acostaste con otra para castigarme?

-No, tu eres el único, mi amor. Por qué no puedes entender que yo te amo

-Thor es que...No sé qué pensar contigo, me da miedo amarte, que te vayas y me dejes

-Nunca haría algo así

-Quiero confió en ti.

Thor lo sentó en su regazo -Cocinemos entonces y como hoy es el último día en Midgard, podemos visitar algún lado que te guste

....

Entraron a la cocina donde estaban los vengadores sentados cómodamente y Thor puso un sartén para hacer el desayuno otra vez. Loki le ayudo incluso se pusieron hacer pasteles, jugaron con la harina derramándola por doquier. Tony se enojó diciendo que iban a terminar quemando la torre y los obligo a limpiar

Fue un momento muy divertido cuando Loki le tiro harina en la cara a Stark y a Steve.

Después de todos los preparativos para irse de Midgard, en la tarde Loki se trasporto a la playa para pasar su ultimo día en ese lugar, ya que el tronador lo dejo elegir cualquier sector del planeta para estar y el hechicero cuando era un joven aventurero había llegado a ese territorio y le había gustado así que decidió que sería un bonito sitio para ir.

Thor parecía maravillado del paisaje, se sentaron en la arena blanca mirando algo tan maravilloso como el océano, el sol calentaba alrededor, se escuchaba el sonido de las olas y el viento tibio mecía las ramas de los árboles. Incluso las sombras de los arboles eran pacíficas y relajantes

Thor tenia a Loki en su regazo y lo envolvía - ¿Has venido aquí antes? Porque es muy hermoso

-Cuando era joven solía viajar por los nueve reinos y una vez vine aquí

El tronador parecía pensativo-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo a ninguna de tus aventuras? Creí que éramos amigos

Loki suspiro con desilusión, dando una sonrisa amarga -Estabas ocupado con tus amigos para ponerme atención

-Me hubiese gustado venir contigo, podría ser nuestro lugar. Lamento no haber sido un buen amigo para ti, lo siento si te hice algún mal

-Ese es el problema, no solo tu indiferencia. Tenía temor que si al mostrarte mis lugares preferidos para estar y a ti no te importarían. Yo tenía la certeza que en cuanto te los mostrara tú los usarías para pasar el día con alguna amante, entonces se perdería la magia y el encanto

-No me importa el lugar, con que tú estés a mi lado todos los sitios son especiales para mí porque eres la causa de mi felicidad, de la magia y el encanto

Loki sonrió con afecto. Corrió a entrar en el agua lentamente poniendo las puntas de sus pies para sentir la temperatura que estaba fría por cierto, ingreso en las profundidades marinas y fue realmente relajante poder sentir aquella sensación de libertad. Thor llego a su lado al poco tiempo

El tronador no estaba acostumbrado, pero parecía contento de conocer el mar -Nunca había venido a un lugar como este

El hechicero se le tiro en un abrazo brusco-Quiero que me beses ¿Me das un beso?

-No tienes que preguntar

Las largas piernas de Loki envolvieron la cintura del tronador, mientras este le beso de forma intensa, saboreando y disfrutando aquella sensación placentera, degustando la sal de mar en los labios-Quizás debí traerte antes

-Quizás hubiéramos hecho el amor en la arena, en el mar, en los troncos y en las rocas

Loki se carcajeo. -Eres todo un descarado, pero eso me gusta de ti

Thor lo volvió a besar sintiendo las olas golpear con fuerza y en la arena se acostaron mientras Loki seguía formando figuras en el cielo por medio de las nubes, hizo un dragón enorme, he historias. Caminaron por la arena tomados de la mano a veces quemándose los pies y corrieron de vez en cuando

Al final de estar todo el día en ese lugar hermoso y desolado. Se sentaron a admirar el atardecer

-Mientras tú eres el amanecer, yo soy el atardecer. La oscuridad que se antepone

Los colores brillaban en el cielo mientras el sol se retiraba y la oscuridad iba en aumento, las estrellas empezaron a salir, algunas estrellas fugaces también. Era todo un juego de colores, matices y la naturaleza era increíble al hacer algo tan sorprendente como una obra de arte.

-Es maravilloso poder competir algo tan hermoso con la persona que más amo en el mundo

Loki sonrió-No sé desde cuando te volviste romántico, nunca fuiste exactamente así. Pensé que ni siquiera sabias cortejar, yo soy el lengua de plata después de todo y tú el de la fuerza bruta

-No lo era, pero me obligue a hacerlo para conquistarte. Le dije a Natacha que me ayudara

El hechicero se acostó encima de él, jugando con los mechones rubios dándose cuenta que el tronador era muy atractivo, con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo o el mismo mar, su cabello ondulado y su cuerpo atlético también -Haces muchas cosas por mi

-Cualquier cosa.

-Quizás es una maldición de lo que siento, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti o de este tonto sueño tuyo

Thor le volcó para su costado -Yo ya estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

El sol pareció desaparecer en el ocaso. Como una obra de arte creada para instaurar emotividad a los que tenían el prestigio de verlo.

Se hizo de noche en aquel instante mágico donde la luna llena destellaba la luz alrededor como una de las cosas más hermosas cuando esta se reflejaba en el mar. Las estrellas brillaban también anteponiéndose a la oscuridad. El viento parecía hacer un sonido al mover los árboles en una melodía natural, junto con la marea.

Todo parecía tan perfecto que era como si fuese surrealista.

Como si fuese un sueño del cual el hechicero no quería despertar.

Loki estaba caminando en esa arena blanca, muy suave al tacto. Iba tomando de la mano al tronador. Como si fuese un vínculo entre ellos cuando entrelazaban sus manos y dedos. Era una sensación de unión y de seguridad también

Thor le miraba con admiración, como si viese una figura celestial —No me mires así

—¿Cómo?

—Tan fijamente, me hace sentir incomodo

El tronador sonrió —Es porque te ves muy lindo con la luz de la luna, no puedo dejar de mirarte

—Eres muy halagador

—Cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos en los arroyos me acuerdo de un día que se hizo tarde, tan tarde que cayó la noche y estabas asustado, aunque no querías admitirlo. Entonces me abrazabas como si tu vida dependiera de mí

—Oh sí que patético era, con razón tus amigos se burlaban tanto solo porque ellos eran mayores que yo.

Thor miro el cielo con anhelo —Y estaba la luna llena en ese entonces como está, pero más grande porque era de Asgard

Loki miró aquella luna llena tan maravillosa—Me dijiste que me parecía a la luna porque era muy pálida, sé que solo querías distraerme para que no llorara. Pero funciono vi que la noche no solo era oscuridad sino también había luz

—Si yo te dije que la luna iluminaba a la oscuridad y tú afirmaste que yo era como el sol. Podíamos ser diferentes, pero éramos amos del cielo

Loki reflexiono acerca de su pasado cuando parecía que todo andaba mal de tal forma como si cayera en un abismo sin fondo—Sentía que la oscuridad empezaba a succionarme quizás lo hizo en un momento. A veces la noche es oscura y tenebrosa. No se puede huir de lo inevitable

Thor jalo su brazo para besar su mano —Pero ya no tienes miedo porque yo estoy contigo. Siempre te voy a proteger, contra todo

—No necesito de tu protección tal vez cuando era niño, pero yo cambie, uno suele cambiar cuando sufre

—Yo también he cambiado Loki y sé que eres fuerte. Pero uno no puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo, hay momentos en lo que es bueno contar con alguien

—Si ahora soy yo el que debería protegerte porque eres muy insensato. Yo te resguardé antes, pero mis esfuerzos nunca fueron valorados solo eran trucos, cosas que no tenían valor en una batalla real. Los guerreros no usan ilusiones después de todo, solo los cobardes hacen magia –Dijo el hechicero en modo de reproche

—Tú eres un guerrero y el hechicero más poderoso de los nueve reinos, he cometido errores que te han lastimado, te herido y lo siento nunca quise hacerte daño siempre has sido importante para mí. Créeme cuando te digo que jamás te haría algo perjudicial apropósito

Loki suspiro con pesar—Quise culparte por todo lo malo que me ha pasado, quise odiarte, matar todo sentimiento que había en mí. Pero no se puede borrar el dolor tampoco puedo olvidar que tú fuiste el único que alguna vez me quiso. Nunca he olvidado el pasado en que éramos amigos

— Te amo. No se puede arrancar el amor del alma

El hechicero murmuro —Pensaba que el amor era un sentimiento inútil, que solo hacia sufrir a las personas, pero ahora es diferente porque tú eres mi amor y me haces feliz

Thor lo abrazo y busco sus labios para besarlo de forma tierna. —Y dices que yo soy el sentimental

Loki se burló—No olvides que yo soy la lengua de plata ¿como sabes que no te digo lo que quieres oír para encantarte?

Thor le mordió los labios jugueteando— Porque sé que me amas

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Thor sonrió alzándolo entre sus brazos y lo mimó— Tu corazón late con frenesí, no puedes dejar de mirarme y cierras tus ojos al besarte.

—A si, desde cuando eres un experto

—No quiero dudar de ti porque eras libre cuando te encontré parecías ser rebelde, renuente al amor y me hallé enamorado de ti perdidamente, sin esperarlo solo paso cuando te bese como si descubriera la sensación de felicidad por primera vez. Te amaba, pero tú me odiabas, no quería atraparte porque sabía que estabas hecho para volar libre

—Supongo que sí. Pero la libertad no existe, es una mentira. Creí muchas cosas en la vida que resultaron ser falsas

Thor le abrazo estrechándolo en sus brazos—Creí que nunca conseguiría tu amor, pero aquí estas y no te dejare ir cuando al fin te encontré. Eres mío para amar y yo soy tuyo también es como si nos perteneciéramos

—Te he conocido toda la vida y sin embargo este sueño me revela lo que eres en realidad. Siento que te desconozco al no darme cuenta que tú sentías algo por mí. Debí notarlo

—No me creías, verdad. Ni, aunque te devorara a besos

—Cómo hacerlo Thor, no es tan fácil. Mi vida entera fue una farsa, pensé que no pertenecía a ninguna parte, que nadie me amaría porque ni mis propios padres que me rechazaron y no me quisieron, me dejaron abandonado muriendo entre la nieve, ni si quiera esos monstruos me valoraron. ¿Cómo voy a creer que me amas si nadie antes lo hizo, si todos me abandonan?

–Quisiera que mi amor fuese suficiente para ti

El embaucador acepto el gesto hundiéndose en ese abrazo— Quizás no te valore como debí. Nunca me detuve a pensar lo que tu pudieras sentir, pero estaba solo y parecías ser lo único que tenía, cuando te fuiste alejando de mí me quedé en la soledad y la tristeza. Ante la indiferencia quedaba el dolor, el rencor y el odio creciendo dentro en mí

Loki suspiro —Quería ser como tú, admirado por todos. Entonces si ellos no me respetaban por las buenas, lo harían por las malas

Thor acaricio su rostro—Es parte mi culpa, no te preocupes ahora estamos juntos y nada nos va separar.

El príncipe de oro quito con besos suaves algunas lágrimas que sin darse cuenta se habían derramado en el rostro— Te amo Loki .

Se quedaron en un silencio que no era incomodo más bien podía ser considerado relajante. Estaban abrazándose escuchando la marea del océano y viendo la luna resplandecer

—Debemos volver, mañana regresaremos a Asgard.

El hechicero se sentía extrañado sobre todo porque la última vez que se dirigía a Asgard estaba encadenado, amordazado, lista para ir a un calabozo o quizás incluso una sentencia de muerte y ahora no sabía que le esperaba, el tronador hablo que tenían una hija que suponía era una niña aun pequeña.

El mundo de Thor era muy cálido

Después de un rato de que se quedaran allí admirando la noche, la luz de la luna. Regresaron a la torre

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

Entraron a la edificación de los Vengadores.

Todos parecían mirarse incómodos, ya que estaba Jane la ex novia de Thor allí y había mucha tensión en el aire. De seguro ella estaba buscándolo a él.

Thor se cuestionó —Jane ¿Qué haces aquí?

Loki la miró con veneno, si estaba enojado no quería que le quitaran a el amor de su vida sobre todo porque sabía que en su mundo real Thor prefería a Jane que a él.

Quizás era inseguro en ese sentido pero tenía miedo de perderlo como en el pasado que Thor se había ido con sus amigos y con Sif. No deseaba que eso pasara de nuevo

El tronador era lo único que tenía sea o no sea su enemigo y por más que quisiera negarlo, estaba enamorado de él.

Jane camino hacia él como una damisela en peligro, con ropa elegante –Thor estábamos bailando y de repente te fuiste ¿Paso algo?

El tronador de pronto se puso tenso completamente ante el comentario –Jane debemos hablar.

Loki se interpuso sabía que debía hacer algo, jalo a Thor y empezó a besarlo no era un beso simple era algo demasiado apasionado debía ser así, ya que era la forma de decirle a Jane que era su hombre y nadie se lo iba a quitar. Estaba saliéndose de tono cuando el pobre Steve estaba más sonrojado de lo normal y Tony simplemente se fue de la habitación.

El hechicero siguió besándolo con la boca abierta y mordiéndolo con pasión. Thor no se resistió, ni se negó todo lo contrario. Probablemente era una manera de demostrarle que ya no le importaba sentimentalmente Jane.

Cuando se separaron jadearon después de semejante beso salvaje

Jane parecía enojada y confundía —¿Qué significa esto? Porque besas a este, que ni siquiera sé quién es

Thor susurro—Jane este es mi consorte Loki Laufeyson. Lamento no decirte antes, pero desde que terminamos nuestra relación me di cuenta que tenía sentimientos por él y ahora estamos juntos.

Foster le dio una cachetada –¿Como te atreves Thor?

El tronador simplemente murmuro—Loki puedes dejarme un momento necesito hablar con Jane

El hechicero no los iba a dejar solos— ¿Por qué? No le has dicho lo nuestro porque es tu amante.

Thor se acercó a Loki tratando de convencerlo –Amor, dame unos minutos para explicarle.

—Debiste decirle antes

—No la he visto desde que terminamos nuestra relación

Thor puso su mano en aquel cuello de Loki como de costumbre, acercándose –Confía en mí

El hechicero lo dejo ir a hablar con ella –Esta bien, yo confió en ti

El tronador se fue a la sala lejos de todos para conversar con su ex novia. El hechicero estaba inquieto por lo sucedido, daba vueltas por toda la habitación

Steve se acercó, tratando de ayudar de alguna forma –No te preocupes Loki.

EL hechicero suspiro frustrado – ¿Crees que ella sea su amante o quizá aún la ama?

—No lo es. Escuche que tenía planeado decirle todo a ella sobre ti en la fiesta, pero saliste corriendo antes de que Thor te presentara como su consorte.

Eso le sorprendió. El hechicero lo quería entonces, no lo traiciono — ¿Iba a ser eso? ¿Por mí?

—Debes confiar más en Thor. Estaba tan preocupado porque te fuiste

Loki se encontraba feliz al escuchar eso—No pensé que le importara, como estaba besuqueándose con ella

Steve se sentó en un sillón tranquilamente —Apenas que te vio marcharte trato de buscarte por todos lados y seguirte. De verdad le importas, nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan angustiado

—Sin enbargo en mi mundo no duda en matarme por proteger a la patética mortal.

El capitán murmuro—Él quiere a Jane porque es su amiga, pero te ama a ti

Loki le sonrió. Aquellas palabras la hacían sentir mucho mejor y no sabía porque razón

El capitán América era un digno adversario, tenía la apariencia parecida a la de Thor, rubio, musculoso, atractivo de ojos azules.

Era tan extraño estar recibiendo consejos de un vengador que en su mundo era un enemigo. Todo era tan diferente en la realidad, los vengadores lo odiaban. El pequeño soldado Steve Rogers parecía encantador —Gracias Rogers

—Por nada, eres lo que más quiere Thor. Sabes no deseo verlo de esa manera deprimido y triste como la última vez que te fuiste, tú lo haces feliz así que me agradas por eso. Y dime Steve supongo que somos amigos

—Está bien Rogers, es decir Steve

Steve comento —Tony a estado mal porque se enamoró de ti.

El hechicero parecía no impórtale el comentario después de todo era Tony un play boy —Pronto se le pasara, ese tiene aventuras con todas las mujeres

—Si, pero creo que estaría bien que hables con él antes de irte. Esta de mal humor eso afecta al equipo

Loki se levantó para hablar con Stark –Esta bien veré que puedo hacer

Definitivamente Thor pensaba que Tony estaba enamorado de él, por ese sueño tan confuso pero en la realidad Stark lo trato muy mal la última vez poniéndole cadenas y empujándolo.

Debía ser por el incidente en la taberna cuando le estaba coqueteando quizás el acepto el coqueteo y Thor pensó que ellos podían ser amantes o algo por el estilo

Loki camino buscado a iron man y lo vio tomando alguna bebida alcohólica, parecía deprimido

El hechicero se sentó a su lado —Hey Antony. Me das un trago, me lo debías si mal no recuerdo

Este volvió a ver algo triste—Si supongo que te debo una, blanca nieves

—Quiero hablar contigo

Tony tomo su bebida con desdén —Sé que amas a Thor. No necesitas decirlo, parecías querer devorarlo en la sala

Loki le quito la bebida de las manos y tomo un trago —Sabes una cosa, tú me gustabas porque eras como yo un genio, sarcástico, una criatura que no le importa nada más que arder. De alguna forma nuestros padres nos dejaron de lado también.

El hechicero movió su bebida —Entonces quería jugar contigo, pasar un buen tiempo sin embargo no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, somos demasiado parecidos.

—¿Tú me amabas?

—Me gustabas y me atraias, pero a la vez tenías fama de mujeriego, no pensé que te lo tomaras enserio.

—Bueno Pepper era la dueña de mi corazón de metal, pero me dejó, luego llegaste tú y me enamore de ti

—Aun sientes algo por tu mortal.

—No lo se

–Eres un hombre sorprendente y te lo digo yo un poderoso ser. Tú me interesaste desde que te vi, tenías esa chispa en tus ojos, lo nuestro no puede ser porque yo encontré mi amor verdadero y quiero que encuentres el tuyo

—Loki

—No, Antony Quiero que dejes de tomar este veneno, sé que tienes miedo al abandono, lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo. Pero ve y llama a tu mortal dile que aun sientes algo por ella

Tony suspiro —Pepper no me quiere volver a ver, dice que soy infantil

—Ambos tenemos a una persona que vela por nosotros, eso es bueno. Aunque cometamos errores y seamos infantiles. No sé cómo ellos siempre están aguantándonos

Loki palmeo el hombro de Stark —Si encuentras una sola persona que te quiera por lo que eres, entonces vale la pena. Ese individuo es el indicado, aquella que se preocupa, le importas y haría cualquier cosa por ti, para salvarte. Me doy cuenta que Thor es esa persona para mí y tal vez Pepper sea esa persona para ti

Tony sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza. —No te voy a olvidar Loki

EL hechicero le dio un pequeño golpe —Tú eres Antony. Alguien difícil de olvidar patético mortal interesante e inteligente y sarcástico. Me divertí mucho tirándote por la ventana

—Eso es un alago eh

—Viniendo de mí, lo es

Loki beso la mejilla de Tony antes de irse — Buenas noches Antony Stark

El hechicero nunca pensó que le hablaría de esa manera tan amable a un vengador, pero estaba en un sueño nadie se daría cuenta que fue amable con alguien.

Y el hombre de hierro era interesante, no lo negaría. Se hizo invisible para escuchar la conversación o el final de esta. Nadie se daría cuenta

Jane se mantenía llorando o como Loki lo llama el truco de los ojos tristes para manipular al tronador. Thor trataba de explicarle de forma dulce que en realidad estaba enamorado de Loki, que se había casado por amor y que tenía una pequeña hija. Le declaro que la relación ente ellos no podían funcionar porque nunca le había amado–Entiendo supongo que este es el adiós, te quiero.

—Jane fuiste importante en mi vida, pero lo nuestro ya acabo. Yo tengo a Loki y lo amo con todo mi corazón.

—Lo sé, sé que lo quieres y que estabas enamorado de alguien cuando salías conmigo. No tengo porque reprocharte nada, tú eras libre. Nosotros nos separamos, aunque fue algo corto pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos fue hermoso—Dijo Jane

El embaucador sintió celos, dio tiempo para escuchar más.

Thor suspiro—Yo te quise, sin embargo no estaba enamorado de ti. Lo siento por ilusionarte cuando amaba a alguien más. Adiós Jane me hiciste ver que debía cambiar para ser mejor y eso te lo debo a ti

Jane se retiró al fin dándole un abrazo y Thor se fue a buscar a Loki. Este reapareció y lo primero que hizo fue besarle entre una pared.

—No quiero que andes abrazándote con esa mortal

Thor sonrió —No lo haré más, solo era la despedida. Necesitaba cerrar para siempre esa relación

Loki se burló poniendo sus piernas alrededor de él —Yo debería castigarte, debes besarme a mi y a nadie mas

—Olvide que mi consorte es bastante ambicioso

—Yo quiero tu amor completo, soy un rey consigo todo. No deseo que me quieras a medias y te andes con otras. Yo merezco ser el único o no soy nada

—Eres el único que tiene mi amor completo.

Loki sonrió pícaramente —Eso no es suficiente, la satisfacción no está en mi naturaleza


	11. once

**Mundo alternativo de Thor**

Los príncipes se dirigieron a Asgard después de estar en Midgard varios días en asuntos laborales de Thor como vengador oficial.

Cuando volvieron al fin a su hogar. Loki pudo observar que todo parecía ligeramente diferente, cabalgaron por el puente del arcoíris hasta arribar en el castillo. Thor le ayudo a bajarse aunque no había necesidad para hacerlo quizás solo era una excusa para abrazarlo y mantenerlo en sus brazos.

El hechicero le sonrió tenuemente coqueteando con él porque no tenía miedo de volver a ese mundo ya que no era un criminal, ni un asesino detestado y no era tampoco una escoria de la sociedad.

Caminaron entre la ciudad que parecía no haber cambiado en absoluto, salvo que nadie lo miraba con aborrecimiento como el criminal que era. Llegaron donde estaba Frigga quien los saludo cordialmente junto a Odin para darles la bienvenida. Era una sensación tan diferente porque no había odio, eran como una familia real sin ser dominada por las apariencias o las mentiras.

De pronto una pequeña niña corrió para abrazarlo, era extraño que eso pasara, pero no le daba una mala impresión todo lo contrario se sentía muy feliz de ser apreciado. Ella debía ser su hija Hela. Le alzo para mirarla mejor tenía unos seis años, con el pelo rubio casi blanco con rizos hermosos como pequeños resortes y sus ojos eran verdes azulados tenía esa mirada traviesa, era muy adorable.

La niña le dio un abrazo con mucha fuerza –Te extrañe tanto

Loki le sonrió, acariciando ese cabello lleno de colochos – Hola Hela

Thor murmuró –No vas a saludar a tu padre. ¿Oh quieres a Loki más que a mí?

Hela de alguna forma se tele trasportó a los brazos de Thor dándole un beso en la mejilla –Papi porque no viniste antes. Te esperado tanto tiempo

Loki al fin pregunto — ¿Ella sabe magia?

El tronador parecía confundido—Claro que sí, tú le has enseñado y mi madre también

La niña murmuró –Algún día voy a ser tan buena como tú.

El embaucador parecía encantado—Es muy bonita e inteligente

El tronador sonrió de forma tierna—Es por que se parece a ti

Odin les dijo –Mañana cumple años Hela y por ello vamos a hacerle una celebración

Frigga murmuro— Me alegro mucho que llegaran a tiempo para su cumpleaños

Thor declaro –No nos perderíamos su cumpleaños nunca

Hela susurro —Si cumplo 500 años de edad, ya soy toda una adulta

—No, apenas eres una pequeña niña –le dijo Thor

—¿Verdad que ya soy grande? - le pregunto al hechicero

–Yo a tu edad solía decir lo mismo

Thor tomo la mano del hechicero –Oh si él siempre fue el maduro y yo el infantil

Loki se burló, guiñándole—Eso es verdad tienes razón. Hay cosas que nunca cambian

Por alguna razón todo era tan disímil al mundo real incluso la cena era dispareja, las personas lo tomaban en cuenta todo el tiempo, no lo veían como un monstruo sino como un miembro activo de la sociedad. Todo parecía tan perfecto, una historia maravillosa, una vida maravillosa, un sueño del que no quería despertar

Al anochecer. Loki se arrimó a leer un libro a Hela para que se durmiera, le dio un beso en la frente y la miro con ternura. Era extraño tener una familia, una hija a quien cuidar y querer.

Sería un padre tan bueno como Frigga, no como sus padres que la abandonaron en una roca fría en medio de la nieve. Pensaba que era una nueva emoción ser respetado en Asgard cuando toda su vida fue lo contrario.

Se encamino hacia la puerta suspirando al cerrarla y salir de la habitación de Hela.

Thor le abrazo de pronto por detrás besando su cuello y tomando su cintura –Ella es una buena niña, ya que es educada por una persona fascinante

Loki se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos –¿No te importa que una parte de ella sea gigante de hielo con sangre enemiga en sus venas?

Thor le dio un beso en la mejilla–No hables de esa manera como si fuese malo ser lo que eres, debes saber que yo te amo a ti y ella es mi tesoro porque es parte de los dos. Ustedes son las personas que más amo en el mundo

—¿De verdad me amas tanto?

—Con toda mi alma y con todo mi ser. Eres lo más importante que he tenido en mi vida. Sé que yo puedo hacerte feliz, si tú aceptaras lo que tengo para ti, mi corazón es tuyo, yo mismo soy un esclavo de este sentimiento que hace perdonar todo lo malo que haces y te amo. Te amo tanto como nunca pensé amar a alguien

—Yo también te amo Thor.

Loki se fue a su habitación, pero el rubio le alzo, el hechicero envolvió sus brazos en los hombros de Thor para apoyarse.

Este hablo –¿A dónde crees que vas?

El hechicero estaba algo confundido—A mis aposentos, por supuesto

—Tú eres el dueño de mi cama

— ¿Qué?

—Olvidas que eres mi consorte, tu lugar es conmigo a mi lado es donde perteneces.

Loki recordó el pequeño detalle de que era consorte en ese mundo —Haaa si eso es verdad

Thor lo puso en la cama y se acostó a su lado –Ya estamos en Asgard supongo que los vengadores no nos van a molestar, ni entrometerse todo el tiempo

El acarició el pecho de Thor—No lo van a hacer

El tronador le dio un beso de forma hambrienta jalándolo más para su costado –Oh necesito tanto esto. He extrañado tanto estar juntos

—Estamos juntos

Thor empezó a besarle la boca lentamente como queriendo saborear la fruta prohibida, bajo más hasta su cuello mordiendo con impaciencia. El hechicero jadeo de placer, la lengua del tronador recorría todo su cuerpo con pudor –Oh eres bueno en esto.

—Mi amor. ¿Qué quieres que te haga?

—Hazlo Thor. Quiero esto, me gusta que me desees y que me ames. Toma este cuerpo hambriento que gime por ti para que lo satisfagas con esas manos ásperas y esa boca tuya.

El tronador acaricio la mejilla de Loki —Has tenido relaciones sexuales, pero solo yo te hago el amor. Porque te amo me entrego a ti siempre de cuerpo y alma

—Es diferente cuando hay amor de por medio, supongo. Quiero entregarme a ti porque te amo de la misma manera

Thor estaba encima de el, tomando esa declaración como una invitación a continuar. Loki empezó a quitarle la ropa rápidamente y besarle el cuello con impaciencia –Quítate eso

—Oh que impaciente mi travieso sediento de mi amor

El hombre le abrazo y lo beso más profundamente. Mientras que sus cuerpos estaban juntos en un baile sensual entre la fricción, solo deseosos de quitarse esa ropa que estorbaba.   
Loki ya estaba con las piernas abiertas, con sus muslos envueltos en las caderas de Thor. Pero casi en el mejor momento de pasión desmedida algo interrumpió, fue la puerta que sonó

Este se distrajo y Loki lo beso con más rudeza como para que el tronador se concentrara en lo que estaba haciendo—Oh Thor. Ignora la puerta ven y hazme tuyo ahora

—Pero puede ser importante

El hechicero le mordió el labio y siguió en el juego de la seducción —¿Que es más importante que tenerme desnudo en tu cama sediento de ti porque nuestros cuerpos se fundan en uno solo?

El tronador se levantó para abrir. Loki se enojó tirándolo a la cama y poniéndose encima –Thor ven aquí, termina lo que empezaste.

El rubio siguió con eso abriendo la boca para dejar a su amante hacer estragos en el pero la puerta sonó de nuevo—Creo que es Hela.

—Thor. Por favor, necesito esto

El mordió su hombro, ideando y respirando con dificultad después de la manipulación pasional de Loki –Ve ponte una bata no quiero que te vea sin ropa.

-Oh que se dé cuenta de que te observo con lujuria, así como me tienes ahora

—Eso te provoco lujuria

—Mucho más que eso, mi amor.

Loki sonrió pícaramente y se fue a poner ropa para dormir, un poco decepcionado de no poder estar con el tronador. Se sentía tan bien sentirse amado. Claro además que Thor era un buen amante no lo iba a negar sabia donde tocar, donde poner su lengua y hacia un buen trabajo con sus manos. Además, poseía un cuerpo atlético

El tronador abrió la puerta y vio a Hela abrazando un muñeco —Papi puedo dormir con ustedes es que tengo miedo de una pesadilla

Thor la levanto—No te preocupes, sabes que tus papás son muy fuertes y nada nunca te pasara porque nosotros te protegeremos.

La niña puso esa cara de ternura que hacia Loki para manipular a Thor—Lo sé, pero mañana cumplo años. No podría quedarme

La pequeña se soltó de los brazos de su padre y corrió donde Loki

El hechicero se colocó una bata de seda ocultando los chupetones que hace no cinco minutos hizo Thor –Pequeña ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que tengo miedo

El hechicero acarició su cabello —No temas. Nada va a pasarte porque si alguien se atreve a lastimarte, yo los matare lentamente en un mar de sangre y dolor, ves que a todo aquel que ose tocarte lo pagara muy caro

La niña lo miro asustada y Thor se carcajeó –Lo que quiere decir mi amado consorte con esas palabras nada adecuadas es que el siempre te va a proteger y yo también.

El tronador sonrió —Juntos vamos a cuidarte y nunca vamos a dejar que nada malo te pase.

Hela miro a Loki—¿Puedo dormir hoy contigo y mi padre?

El hechicero hizo un gesto suspirando oh que mala suerte quería estar con Thor, pero viendo esos ojos, el truco de la ternura funcionaba–Esta bien puedes quedarte

La pequeña se acostó a dormir en medio de ellos mientras que Thor narraba historias de la niñez –Y entonces le ganamos al elfo oscuro

—Y mi padre Loki hizo magia

—Si mi amado y yo al unirnos somos invencibles

La niña parecía encantada, llena de admiración —Wow tengo los mejores padres del mundo. Tan fuertes y valientes

Loki sonrió y sintió como el tronador tomó su mano, acariciándola cuando Hela se durmió

—Se lo que estás pensando Loki

El hechicero casi ronroneo —¿Qué se supone que estoy pensando?

—Deja de mirarme así

—¿Cómo?

—Como si me quisieras devorar

EL hechicero susurro coqueteando—Pero eso es lo que quiero. Porque no hacemos el amor como tú lo llamas en todo este cuarto, en todos los rincones, quiero tenerte y hacerte gemir mi nombre. Te deseo tanto

—Ya duérmete Loki . No quiero que Hela nos escuche

—Está bien Thor. Pero sé que en la realidad eres más pervertido que yo

El tronador se burló de eso –Si tú lo dices. Buenas noches, mi amor

—Buenas noches Thor

Al otro día era la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hela y esta estaba muy feliz poniéndose un nuevo vestido, se veía muy tierna con esos colores verdes. Inclusive despertó a sus padres muy temprano, todos en Asgard fueron invitados al cumpleaños de la princesa y no solo de ese mundo también los vengadores llegaron a la festividad, ya que eran amigos de la familia.

Fue un hermoso día por supuesto. Loki le regalo a la pequeña un libro de magia, Thor una cuchilla extraña de guerrero, sus abuelos y los vengadores le regalaron presentes también.

Thor miraba solo a su amado como si no existiera nadie más con aquella sonrisa iluminaba todo. Le ofreció la mano a su rey para bailar— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo, mi amado?

Loki tomó la mano del tronador —Claro que sí, mi apuesto esposo

Thor lo agarro de la cintura y le dio la mano danzando el vals lento. El estaba recostado a su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—Es nuestra canción

—Cuando éramos niños, eras pésimo bailarín y siempre pisabas mis pies. Pero si recuerdo esta canción

—Cómo olvidarla, si fue la primera que bailamos

Thor la alzo en el aire y le beso de forma muy impresionable

Loki le mordido el labio juguetonamente —Ese truco. No sabes que debes poner tus manos en mi cintura no más abajo

Thor la abrazo mientras bailaban y beso su cuello –Te amo tanto

—Creo que estoy enamorado de un sueño. Es irónico que siempre termino viviendo una hermosa fantasía

—No es farsa, los momentos felices se quedan en mi corazón y en la mente. Los sentimientos siempre son reales

Bailan en todo el salón por horas sin importar el tiempo, ya casi era de noche la luna empezaba a brillar con mayor intensidad.

Loki pudo ver que algo era diferente el tronador tenía puesta la cadena de luna brillante de magia azul, que en realidad era el tesseract .

Lo tomo en sus manos ya que encontró lo que buscaba con facilidad

_"Mi objeto valioso está cerca de mi corazón supongo que lograras engañarme para conseguirlo"_

—Thor, esto es

—Ha si es mi mayor tesoro porque tú me lo regalaste cuando éramos niños. No quería llevarlo a Midgard, ya que es importante para mí

El hechicero se asombró Thor no lo había olvidado, como el tampoco olvidaba los recuerdos de cuando eran los mejores amigos —Oh es un recuerdo de la niñez. Pensé que habías decidido dejarlo de lado por mi comportamiento malvado, por el pequeño detalle de tratar de dominar un planeta y odiarte hasta morir

—Nunca olvido algo que venga de ti, nunca me rindo contigo

—¿Qué significa?

—Significa que antes te quería mucho pero ahora te amo más

Loki sonrió —Yo antes te odiaba mucho pero ahora te amo más.


End file.
